Kuro no Shin
by SoulofNeant
Summary: 2977, un homme poursuit sa quête alors que les nœuds du temps ont été maintenus. On le dit immortel, vieux de cent ans, maudit par la matière noire. Le souvenir d'une promesse le hante mais il ignore que les engrenages du destin vont s'enclencher en l'honorant.
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Prologue**

« L'espace…Immense océan d'étoiles. Lorsqu'une comète le traverse, j'ai l'impression qu'il neige en observant la trainée. Cela me rappelle ma planète natale, Zeona. Son froid intense n'est pas le même qu'ici... Son manteau blanc me manque. Cependant, quand je ferme les yeux, je me souviens du rouge écarlate souillant le sol immaculé, la douleur me foudroyant, mes mots face aux ennemis…Tout ça pour sauver la vie d'un homme… »

**Chapitre I**

Zeona, cinquième planète la moins glacée du système Wintoreal. Les humains l'ont colonisée après la Guerre du Retour. Bien que le climat y soit glacial, elle offre des ressources permettant de commercer avec d'autres systèmes avoisinants. Plusieurs villes ont été bâties sur divers points de la planète. Un système de réseau ferroviaire permet de rejoindre les zones de civilisations. Certains sont plus fréquentés que d'autres, dépendant également du jour et de la nuit. Quelques villages servent encore d'étapes pour les longs trajets, cependant quelques-uns commencent à être à l'abandon.

Shifu en fait partie, plus aucune âme ne vit dans ce petit village. Seule la gare est encore entretenue car elle sert d'étape pour les longs trajets entre les capitales du Nord et du Sud. Dehors la neige continue de tomber, recouvrant les autres édifices en ruines depuis des années. Le tableau d'affichage illumine les ténèbres dans le hall de gare. Au centre, plusieurs personnes patientent en fixant l'unique ligne lumineuse du tableau. Enveloppée dans un long et grand manteau sombre, une femme souffle sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés court sur le dessus, laissant voir en dessous de longues mèches aussi blanches que la neige. Ses yeux violets ne décrochent pas du tableau lumineux tandis qu'elle réajuste un grand sac sur son épaule. Elle pousse un énième soupir en voyant l'heure défiler lentement. L'unique train qui doit passer n'arrive que dans une heure. De temps en temps, elle porte son attention sur les autres passagers qui s'impatientent également.

Un bruit l'interpelle, venant d'un recoin de la gare. Nul ne semble y avoir prêté attention, hormis elle. Avec prudence, elle se dirige vers une zone abandonnée qui étaient des toilettes à l'origine. La vieille porte automatique réussit à s'ouvrir tandis qu'elle entre dans la pièce. Au détour d'un renfoncement, son regard se porte sur une forme avachie au sol. Des taches écarlates ornent le vieux carrelage poussiéreux. Elle hésite un instant, observant l'homme assis contre le mur. Sa poitrine se soulève, signe qu'il est en vie. Lâchant son sac elle s'agenouille près de lui. Elle ne peut voir son visage, caché par des cheveux bruns coupés en bataille. L'une de ses mains appuie sur un côté de son torse dont des gouttes de sang coulent entre ses doigts. Ses vêtements ne sont pas typiques de la planète, dans les tons sombres et aucun signe montrant une appartenance à un groupe.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de la femme est calme, murmurante. Elle n'obtient aucune réponse compréhensible hormis des gémissements plaintifs. Elle commence à se relever.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, tenez bon. »

Mais une main la retient. Elle se retourne vers l'homme, croisant l'unique œil marron derrière les mèches brunes. Une balafre part du nez pour finir sur la joue.

« Non ! Réussit-il à dire d'une voix profonde. N'alertez personne. »

Le ton est autoritaire malgré la douleur qu'il ressent. Elle hésite un instant avant de s'agenouiller face à lui, le rassurant du regard. Il la relâche, serrant les dents suite à un nouvel élancement. La femme ressent de la peine à le voir ainsi. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvre son sac, cherchant un linge propre. Elle déchire l'une de ses chemises pour en faire des bandages. Prenant le chiffon propre, elle le tend vers l'homme.

« Appuyez avec ça, au moins pour arrêter le saignement. Je vais faire un bandage serré, ça fera mal mais vous ne perdrez plus de sang. »

L'inconnu hésite avant de la laisser faire. Elle pose le linge propre sur la blessure avant qu'il n'appui dessus. Puis elle se saisit des lambeaux de la chemise et se rapproche de lui pour faire le bandage. La proximité avec cet homme la perturbe mais elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

La question surprend la jeune femme. Elle stoppe ses gestes de soins pour lui faire face, soutenant son regard.

« Pourquoi je ne vous aiderais pas ? »

Cette étrange réponse fait écarquiller l'œil de l'homme. La femme reprend ses soins tandis que l'inconnu crispe les dents au moment où le bandage se sert. Cependant, le sang de la blessure est stoppé.

« Vous allez à la capitale ? Demanda-t-elle.

-…Non, mais je dois partir d'ici. »

Il n'en dit pas plus cependant elle devine qu'il a des ennuis. Des bruits l'interpellent, venant du hall de gare. Rassurant l'inconnu, elle y jette un œil. Parmi les passagers qui attendent, des hommes en armes demandent papier et billets pour contrôler les voyageurs. Elle reconnaît à leurs blasons qu'il s'agit d'une brigade spéciale du gouvernement. Aucun ne vient vers le lieu où elle est, cependant elle sait qu'ils sont sûrement à la recherche de quelqu'un… Elle revient vers l'inconnu, réfléchissant à comment l'aider, le train n'arrive que dans une demi-heure… Elle ôte son manteau et le met sur ses épaules. Puis elle cherche dans son sac, sortant une veste de fourrure claire qu'elle enfile avant de continuer de fouiller dans ses effets.

« Que faites-vous ? Demande surpris l'homme.

- Vous ne passerez pas. La brigade Cyan rôde et demande l'identité des gens. Je peux vous aider à monter dans ce train, mais faut vous déguiser un minimum. »

L'homme ouvre la bouche mais il se résigne, car il connaît déjà la réponse à sa question. Il voit la détermination dans le regard de la femme, ce qui le surprend. Elle lui pose un chapeau sur la tête et entoure le bas de son visage d'une écharpe ayant bien vécu. Elle remonte la capuche de sa veste, s'emmitouflant un maximum dedans. Elle tend un dernier élément à l'inconnu : une vieille canne ferrée surmontée d'un pommeau en forme de crâne.

« Essayez d'avoir la jambe droite raide. On ira dans les dernières minutes avant l'arrivée du train. On ne devrait pas être contrôlé et laissez-moi parler au cas où. »

L'homme approuve de la tête en saisissant la canne. Cela le fait sourire brièvement en fixant le crâne. La femme guette le bon moment où le train est annoncé. Le sifflement lointain de la locomotive se fait entendre tandis que les passagers se dirigent vers le quai. La brigade Cyan se rassemble pour faire le point tandis qu'un couple s'éclipse discrètement vers le quai. S'appuyant sur la canne, l'homme baisse le visage, soutenu par la femme. Le train entre en gare alors que la neige continue de tomber. Les portes de la locomotive s'ouvrent pendant que les passagers montent à bord. Des membres de la brigade Cyan slaloment entre eux, continuant de chercher le fugitif.

L'un d'eux observe une femme aidant un homme avec une canne à monter. Il lui semble ne pas avoir vu ces voyageurs dans le hall. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les interpeller, la sonnerie de départ retentit, fermant les portes du train. Le véhicule se met en branle et commence à prendre de la vitesse. Il sort de la gare en direction du Sud tandis que la neige s'intensifie. Dans un wagon presque désert, la femme fait le tour, ayant laissé l'homme s'installer sur un des sièges. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun membre de la brigade Cyan ne soit monté, elle revient s'asseoir à côté de lui, gardant sa capuche sur la tête.

« On devrait être tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine gare dans deux heures, mentionne-t-elle. Ça va aller pour votre blessure ?

- …Vous aidez souvent les gens ?

- C'est mon travail en fait. Je suis passeuse, j'aide ceux qui veulent rejoindre les spatioports pour quitter cette planète.

- Même les criminels ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui mais il ne la regarde pas. Elle s'empare de la canne ferrée, la faisant tourner en fixant le crâne.

« Je suis une criminelle aux yeux du gouvernement. Ce que vous avez fait ne regarde que vous. Mes clients ne demandent que de l'aide, je ne les questionne quasiment jamais. Car pour moi, tout homme fait ses choix selon son libre-arbitre. Moi j'ai décidé d'aider les autres comme mon père avant.

- Ça lui appartenait ? Demande l'homme en fixant la canne.

- Pas vraiment. Il m'a dit que c'est un ami qui lui a offerte avant qu'ils ne se séparent. C'était bien avant ma naissance et avant qu'il rencontre ma mère sur Zeona. Ils luttaient tous deux au nom de la liberté et j'ai repris le flambeau à leur mort.

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à quitter cette planète ?

-…Si, de nombreuses fois mais je me dis qu'ici, des gens ont besoin d'aide pour partir. Si je m'en allais, qui les aidera ? Je ne leur demande aucun paiement en retour….Vous ne me devez donc rien, juste de rester en vie. »

L'homme esquisse un bref sourire avant de porter son attention sur le bâton et la femme. Cette dernière ôte finalement sa capuche, remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

« Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Questionne-t-elle. Ou juste un surnom, même une lettre. »

Il reste silencieux, son regard fixant le crâne de la canne.

« …H.

- H ? Entendu, moi c'est Jiyuu. Vous voulez aller où ?

- Vous m'avez suffisamment aidé…

- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté plus tôt, interrompe-t-elle. C'est mon job, pas la peine de me parler de risque ou danger, je les côtoie chaque jour. Et puis, la Brigade Cyan a d'autres chats à fouetter que de traquer une passeuse.

-…Je cherche quelqu'un ou plutôt sa tombe.

- Sa tombe ? Il n'y a qu'un endroit sur Zeona. Même si les corps n'y sont pas, les stèles de pierres ornent la Plaine silencieuse. C'est à deux stations d'ici. Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas originaire de cette planète.

-…

- Désolé de vous avoir posé la question. C'est juste que vous êtes la première personne venant d'ailleurs que j'aide.

H demeure silencieux néanmoins il continue de la fixer. Jiyuu remet finalement sa capuche, se callant mieux dans son siège.

« Vous devriez vous reposez. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un ami qui travaille dans ce train, je lui ai demandé de m'alerter en cas de soucis. »

Sur ces mots, Jiyuu ferme les yeux avant de s'endormir. H continue de l'observer puis il prend la canne regardant le crâne. Il finit par sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, son esprit envahit de souvenirs.

_**Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé. Une main caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle fixait un crâne sur une canne ferré. Il faisait si bon, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle entend des mots mais elle n'arrive pas à tout saisir, juste que cela à un rapport avec ce crâne et un nom. Elle levait les yeux vers le visage marqué de son père, par le temps. Ce dernier esquissait un sourire…**_

Le sifflement du train tire Jiyuu de son sommeil. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est assoupie sur H, néanmoins ce dernier n'y prête aucune attention. Il est réveillé depuis un moment, observant par la vitre le quai bondé de monde. Des membres de la Brigade Cyan circulent parmi les voyageurs, effectuant des contrôles d'identité.

« Vous devez être très recherché, chuchote Jiyuu. D'habitude, ils n'envoient qu'une patrouille dans une gare et contrôlent à la capitale. »

H ne répond rien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que le train ne reparte. La jeune femme va pour souffler quand quelqu'un vient la trouver, lui faisant des signes. Elle se lève pour le rejoindre et l'écouter. Elle écarquille les yeux, remerciant son ami avant de retourner vers H.

« On a un soucis. Des membres Cyan sont dans le train pour effectuer des fouilles. Il y a un endroit pour se planquer, faut se dépêcher. »

H se lève sans poser plus de question, prêt à la suivre. Jiyuu s'empare de son sac et suit son ami à travers le wagon. Il les emmène dans un couloir entre deux voitures et ouvre une porte menant à un petit espace. Elle le remercie avant de se glisser à l'intérieur avec H. L'endroit est très étroit et plus frais. La porte se referme derrière eux, se verrouillant.

« C'est moins confortable mais le trajet est plus court entre les deux étapes, dit Jiyuu. Il viendra nous ouvrir avant qu'on arrive et quand la Brigade Cyan ne sera plus dans les parages. »

Le silence règne entre eux hormis le bruit mécanique de la locomotive. Cependant, en restant debout et statique, le froid saisit Jiyuu, la faisant greloter. Elle frotte ses mains entre elle, réajustant sa veste. Une secousse lui fait perdre l'équilibre, elle se retrouve dans les bras de H. Gênée, ses joues se teignent de rouge, elle tente de s'écarter mais il n'écarte pas les bras.

« Il fait plus froid ici, souffle-t-il. Restez ainsi sinon vous deviendrez un glaçon.

- Je…Merci. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Ma blessure n'est plus depuis un moment. »

Jiyuu hausse un sourcil avec étonnement mais elle ne le questionne pas plus à ce sujet. Doucement, elle pose sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le parfum qu'il dégage lui semble familier, lui rappelant son père. La proximité leur permet de se réchauffer en attendant d'être arrivé à destination. Ils ne peuvent mesurer le temps qui s'écoule jusqu'à ce que la porte se déverrouille. L'ami de Jiyuu leur fait signe de venir, la gare n'étant plus très loin. Ils le suivent jusqu'à l'une des portes automatique, guettant autour d'eux. Nulle trace de la brigade dans les parages tandis que la locomotive entre dans la station. Le quai est moins bondé qu'à la gare précédente.

A peine les portes s'ouvrent que Jiyuu sort, guidant H dans la gare. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit la Brigade Cyan descendre du train pour contrôler les nouveaux voyageurs. L'un d'eux porte son attention sur l'étrange couple qui s'esquive bien vite. Il lance des ordres à ses collègues alors qu'il part à la suite des deux voyageurs. Deux autres membres de la Brigade se joignent à lui pour prêter main forte, arrivant dans le hall. Ce dernier est peu fréquenté mais il n'y a aucune trace du couple. Ils se séparent pour fouiller la zone, surprit que les deux passagers se soient envolés sans traces. Leur recherche fait chou blanc, même lorsque le train repart.

Un haut gradé de la brigade les rappelle à l'ordre, leur ordonnant de rejoindre le fourgon qui doit les rapatrier à la capitale. Abandonnant, les membres de la Brigade sortent du hall de gare. Ils ne remarquent pas les deux voyageurs qui les observent dans l'ombre, cachés dans un recoin étroit. Jiyuu connait chaque gare de la planète, ses petites cachètes et ses passages secrets. Elle attend un moment, s'assurant que la Brigade Cyan soit bien partie. Derrière elle, H l'observe silencieusement puis il la suit une fois le danger passé. Jiyuu regarde l'horloge, la nuit est bien entamée et il reste de la route jusqu'à la Plaine silencieuse.

« On y est presque, le rassure-t-elle. J'espère qu'il y a encore un transport allant au cimetière à cette heure tardive. Sinon, on va devoir attendre l'aube…Elle marque un temps en fixant H avant de reprendre. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps et la Brigade peut revenir à tout moment. Venez. »

Jiyuu sort de la gare suivie de H, se dirigeant vers les transports de la petite ville. Contrairement à Shifu, Bogodal est encore habitée car le cimetière situé au loin est un lieu incontournable de Zeona. Tous les habitants vont là-bas pour honorer leurs morts. La chance sourit au couple car un transport s'apprête à partir pour la Plaine Silencieuse. Le véhicule équipé pour braver la neige s'avance dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Les flocons blancs virevoltent au gré du vent qui s'est calmé depuis peu. Jiyuu et H arrivent à leur destination une demi-heure après. La plaine silencieuse porte bien son nom, car il n'y a aucun son aux alentours. Ils sont seuls, leurs regards se posant au loin sur des formes de pierres. Jiyuu vient soutenir à nouveau H qui s'appuie sur le bâton.

« Ça vous dérange si on va d'abord sur la tombe de mes parents. Je vous aiderai à trouver votre ami, je connais bien le système de classification de cet endroit. »

H approuve en silence de la tête puis ils s'engagent sur un petit chemin escarpé couvert par la neige. Ils dépassent les premières stèles de pierre avant de voir la zone couverte de ces dernières s'étendre à perte de vue. Connaissant le chemin, Jiyuu se dirige vers un groupe de stèles plus isolé que les autres. Ses pas s'arrêtent devant deux pierres accolées l'une à l'autre. Chacune porte un nom, des dates ainsi qu'un petit sigle.

« Ça signifie qu'on est hors-la-loi aux yeux du gouvernement, explique Jiyuu. Les criminels sont enterrés dans ce secteur mais uniquement ceux qui ont été reconnus en tant que tel… Enfin, criminel n'est qu'une catégorie où le gouvernement y met ceux qui osent les contester. Alors que les autres stèles autour sont aussi des gens qui ne partagent pas l'avis du gouvernement. »

Jiyuu s'agenouille devant les pierres, enlevant la neige qui les recouvre. De vieux souvenirs émergent en elle, des images de sa mère souriante, de son père réajustant ses lunettes. Elle sort de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entend H tomber à genoux se tenant le côté du torse. Une tache écarlate s'agrandit sur le bandage.

« Votre blessure s'est rouverte !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, interrompe H.

- Cela peut s'aggraver. Il vous faut des soins plus poussés, je vous aiderai à trouver votre ami mais…

- Je l'ai trouvé mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de se revoir en vie. »

Jiyuu est surprise puis elle regarde tour à tour H et la tombe de ses parents. Les souvenirs reviennent en elle en fixant le crâne sur la canne ainsi que le nom énoncé autrefois par son père. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en regardant H.

« Votre ami… est mon père ? Mais alors vous êtes…

- HARLOCK ! »

Surgissant de nulle part, un contingent de la Brigade Cyan fait face aux deux personnes leurs armes les menaçant. L'un d'eux s'avance plus en avant, portant un insigne de haut gradé.

« Je savais que tôt ou tard, vous viendriez ici. Au nom du gouvernement de Zeona, je vous arrête capitaine Harlock ! N'opposez pas une nouvelle résistance sinon cela vous coutera la vie. »

Harlock savait qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas facilement depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur cette planète et apprenant la mort de son ami. Cependant la situation est délicate. Sa blessure s'est ouverte de nouveau et il refuse de mettre en danger Jiyuu. Cette dernière a encore du mal à croire qu'elle a aidé le légendaire pirate recherché par la Coalition Gaia, ce même homme qui a révélé la vérité sur ce qu'est devenue la Terre. Soudain son songe lui revient en mémoire, aussi claire et limpide que de l'eau. Ses yeux violets se posent sur le bâton au crâne, sa main se crispant autour. Sans crier gare, elle se lève pour se mettre entre Harlock et la Brigade Cyan. Ces derniers sont surpris tout comme le pirate qui veut l'arrêter, néanmoins Jiyuu plonge son regard dans le sien.

« N'ayez crainte, chuchote-t-elle. J'aurai aimé le savoir plutôt tôt mais je suis ravie d'avoir rencontré celui qui partage les mêmes idéaux que mon père.

- Jiyuu…

- Mon père ne vous en a jamais voulu. Son seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu partager un dernier verre de Brandy ensemble. »

Un sourire se pare sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne fasse face à la Brigade Cyan.

« Mademoiselle, commence le Chef. Vous ne serez pas accusée de complicité si vous vous écartez et oubliez cette histoire.

- Nul homme n'a le droit de dicter ma conduite ! Vous croyez que les gens oublient facilement les atrocités que vous leur avez faites. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à cet homme ! »

Le chef est surpris que la femme oppose une résistance. D'autant qu'avant d'intervenir, il n'a pu l'identifier par rapport aux fichiers de Zeona. Il fronce les sourcils, haussant le ton pour tenter de l'intimider.

« J'ignore qui vous êtes et je suis prêt à passer l'éponge. Mais pour la dernière fois partez ou je serais obligé de vous arrêter…

- M'arrêter ? Alors que vous avez abattu de sang-froid mon père ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait il y a cinq ans. Jamais vous n'ôterez mon libre-arbitre de défendre ce qui est juste ! »

Les révélations surprennent encore plus le Chef. Puis son regard se porte tour à tour sur les stèles de pierres et la femme. Soudain, il fait le rapprochement car un grand évènement a bouleversé l'histoire de Zeona et cela a engendré la mort du plus grand hors-la-loi recherché sur la planète. Des rumeurs courent comme quoi il avait eu une descendance mais rien n'a permis de l'affirmer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa surprise n'échappe pas à Jiyuu qui campe sur ses positions, écartant les bras. Rien ne la fera reculer. Elle n'a pu sauver ses parents il y a cinq ans. A présent qu'elle a retrouvé l'ami de son père, elle fera tout pour le sauver. Le reste de la brigade est pris au dépourvu, ne sachant que faire. Soudain leur chef dégaine une arme, la pointant sur Jiyuu. Un coup part sans prévenir, éraflant la capuche de la jeune femme sans la blesser.

« Dernier avertissement ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes réellement la fille de ce terroriste mais je vous abattrai si vous ne vous écartez pas ! »

Jiyuu ne répond rien, soutenant le regard du Chef. Ce dernier s'apprête à appuyer sur la détente lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent s'abat sur la zone ainsi que des tirs de canon. Surgissant du ciel, un petit vaisseau de combat éclaire le groupe, pointant ses armes sur la Brigade Cyan qui a dû reculer sous les premiers feux. L'emblème sur l'appareil ne laisse aucun doute : un crâne reposant sur deux os, signe de la piraterie. Sortant du cockpit, un homme de grande corpulence avec des lunettes s'adresse à la Brigade.

« Au moindre geste, je vous transforme en passoire ! Puis il se tourne vers Harlock et Jiyuu. Désolé du retard, capitaine, j'arrivais pas à vous localiser. Kei m'a passé un de ses savons.

- Yattaran, murmure le pirate.

- Je vous remorque. Vas-y Yama et pas trop de gestes brusques. »

A l'intérieur de l'appareil, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns plus clairs mais portant la même balafre qu'Harlock manœuvre afin de récupérer leur capitaine. Jiyuu aide ce dernier à se relever, gardant un œil sur la Brigade Cyan. Aucun n'ose bouger ou tenter de les arrêter. La femme aide le pirate à grimper dans l'appareil au même moment où du coin de l'œil elle aperçoit un mouvement furtif. Une détonation retentit, une gerbe de sang gicle, souillant la neige. Jiyuu titube, ses yeux se baissant vers l'impact qui a touché en plein cœur. La douleur traverse tout son corps qui s'effondre. Elle sent juste deux bras la rattraper, croisant le regard d'Harlock. Il lui semble l'entendre l'appeler alors que le froid des ténèbres l'envahit…


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre II**

_** Bip Bip Bip  
**_

Le son monotone de l'appareil est le premier bruit qui parvient dans l'esprit de Jiyuu. Les sensations de son corps reviennent peu à peu, picotant chacun de ses membres. Ses paupières se soulèvent difficilement, sa vue est brouillée, elle ne distingue que de la lumière. Son esprit embrumé n'arrive pas à se rappeler de ce qui lui est arrivé. Quelque chose entrave sa gorge mais elle peut respirer. Une ombre furtive passe devant elle avant qu'elle n'entende un ronronnement. Elle réussit à tourner les yeux à droite et aperçoit une petite masse rousse. La chose se frotte contre elle tout en ronronnement. Doucement, elle réussit à soulever sa main pour caresser la bestiole qui miaule de contentement.

« Voyons Mii ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas….Ah ! »

A sa gauche, Jiyuu réussit à distinguer une forme humanoïde un peu petite par rapport à la voix qu'elle a entendue. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant que sa vue ne se stabilise. Penché au-dessus d'elle, un homme habillé de blanc réajuste ses lunettes tout en prenant son pouls.

« Et bien, on peut dire que vous revenez de loin… Ah, une minute, ne parlez pas de suite, je vais vous ôter le tuyau. Toussez en même temps. »

Jiyuu s'exécute, sa gorge est douloureuse quand on lui retire le flexible. Cependant, elle prend une grande inspiration, sentant l'air entrer naturellement dans ses poumons. Elle observe l'homme qui l'examine et consulte le moniteur à côté d'elle. La chose rousse et ronronnante se trouve être un chat qui continue de se frotter à elle.

« Ah Mii ! Excusez-le, il est très amiteux. Bon ne forcez pas trop sur votre voix mais comment vous vous sentez ?

- Je...je suis ou ? Réussit à articuler Jiyuu.

- En sécurité… l'homme hésite un peu en se grattant la tête. Le capitaine a demandé de le prévenir dès que vous ouvrez les yeux.

- Le capitaine…Harlock ! »

La jeune femme se redresse brusquement, puis se pli en deux, sentant une douleur effroyable dans sa poitrine.

« Ah non ! Pas de mouvement brusque ! Rétorque l'homme. Ça fait trois jours que vous êtes dans le coma et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse d'être en vie.

- Ou il est ? Demande Jiyuu. Ou est Harlock ? Il va bien ?

- Le capitaine ?... Ah oui, ne vous en faites pas, sa blessure n'était pas grave… »

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Jiyuu. Puis elle baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine. Elle porte une chemise d'hôpital et en dessous un bandage enserrant tout le haut du corps. Elle tente de rassembler ses souvenirs mais c'est encore flou. Sa main se pose au niveau de son cœur, elle sent quelque chose de différent en elle. Puis cela lui revient en flash : une détonation, une sorte de brulure la traversant à cet endroit, le visage d'Harlock penché au-dessus d'elle.

Cherchant dans une trousse de médicaments, l'homme ne fait pas attention, tournant le dos à sa patiente. Seul Mii recule un peu, l'air désolé.

« Pour l'instant, il faut que vous restiez coucher. Je vais vous administrer un calmant. Au fait, je suis le Docteur Zero et ça c'est Mii. Et… »

Le docteur lâche le tube de calmant, fixant le lit vide. Puis il se tourne vers la porte où Mii miaule contre mais plus aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre. Ses yeux fixent de part et d'autres les couloirs mais il n'aperçoit personne. Comment a-t-elle pu se déplacer aussi rapidement ? Surtout dans son état… Il sent que le capitaine va lui passer un savon.

Courant à perte d'haleine, une main sur le cœur, Jiyuu erre dans un lieu inconnu. Les couloirs semblent tous se ressembler mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans un bâtiment. Cela ressemble plus à un vaisseau. Elle sent la froideur du métal sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle avance sans savoir où elle va. Au détour d'un corridor, elle s'immobilise devant une porte qui s'ouvre devant elle. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, hormis une grande vitre donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle avance doucement jusqu'au verre et ses yeux s'écarquille en observant le spectacle.

L'espace est devant elle, habillé de ses milliers d'étoiles mais le plus joyau de ce tableau est la sphère blanche devant elle. Lumineuse, semblable à une boule de neige, elle tourne sur elle-même autour d'un soleil lointain. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais quitté son monde, elle sait qu'il s'agit de Zeona, sa planète natale.

« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez la voir une dernière fois… »

Jiyuu tourne brusquement la tête vers la voix qui vient de s'élever. Sortant de l'ombre, Harlock s'immobilise à quelques mètres, ayant revêtu ses habits de capitaine, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Son visage est de marbre mais son regard est plus sombre que d'habitude. Jiyuu reste muette, les lèvres tremblantes avant que sa main ne se crispe au niveau de son cœur. Les images l'assaillent à nouveau…

« Comment suis-je en vie ? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Le tir m'a… m'a transpercé le cœur… Je devrais être morte. »

Harlock reste silencieux, seule une de ses mains se crispe légèrement. Il redoutait ce moment, devrait-il vraiment lui apporter la réponse ? Son mutisme angoisse encore plus Jiyuu.

« Répondez-moi… REPONDEZ !

- Elle a le droit de savoir, Harlock. »

Jiyuu se retourne tandis qu'une silhouette sort des ombres. Il s'agit d'une femme d'une beauté presque irréelle. Ses cheveux blonds clairs semblent flotter derrière elle, laissant entrevoir deux oreilles pointues. Elle est entourée de petites lumières vertes autour d'elle et ses yeux étranges sans pupilles apparentes fixent Jiyuu comme désolées.

« Miimé… Murmure d'un ton sombre Harlock.

- Tôt ou tard elle l'apprendra, répond l'étrange femme. Il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant… Jiyuu c'est ça ? Avant que je te dise la vérité, la décision n'a pas été simple pour Harlock mais le temps était compté.

-…Quel décision ? Demande Jiyuu.

- Tu as été abattue par le Chef de la Brigade Cyan... ou plutôt, tu as sauvé la vie à Harlock en t'interposant. Le coup était fatal mais tu étais encore en vie quand on t'a ramenée à bord de l'Arcadia. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que tu ne meures…

- J'aurai dû mourir ! Interrompe Jiyuu.

- C'était ton souhait ? »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, se tournant vers Harlock qui avait posé la question. Croisant son regard, elle est déstabilisée car en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer, veut-elle vraiment mourir en le protégeant ? Elle s'adosse contre la vitre, se laissant doucement glisser contre, la tête baissée. De fines larmes coulent de ses joues, sa main toujours contre son cœur, elle ne sait que penser désormais. Des pas s'approchent d'elle avant qu'on s'agenouille à ses côtés. De fins doigts effleurent une de ses larmes, elle lève les yeux vers Miimé.

« Nul être ne désire vraiment de mourir sauf si sa souffrance est trop lourde à porter… Mais je sais ce qui te tourmente : ton libre-arbitre. Tu souhaites mourir lorsque tu l'auras décidé. Tous nous espérons l'avoir ce choix mais parfois, le destin est capricieux et la mort peut nous cueillir sans prévenir ou ne jamais venir. Si je te dis ceci, c'est pour que tu comprennes quel choix Harlock a fait en te sauvant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative… Il m'a demandé à ce qu'on t'injecte de la matière noire.

- De la matière noire ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

Soudain, elle écarquille les yeux, n'attendant aucune réponse car elle la connait inconsciemment. Sa main sur son cœur sent les battements ainsi qu'autre chose… Comme s'il y a un second cœur. Lorsqu'elle s'y concentre plus dessus, l'écho se propage à travers tout le vaisseau. Puis elle en sent deux plus petits proches d'elle. Son regard se tourne vers Miimé avant de se porter sur Harlock. Cette matière noire semble être quelque chose qui la lie au vaisseau mais aussi à ces deux personnes, mais pourquoi ?

« Elle est plus liée que je ne le croyais, lance Miimé au capitaine avant de revenir vers Jiyuu. N'aies crainte, tu en as conscience, je pense que cela suffit pour le moment. Tu es encore sous le choc du traumatisme. »

Puis Miimé marque un temps, plongeant son regard dans celui violacé de Jiyuu.

« Mugen avait les mêmes yeux que toi.

- Mon père ? Vous…vous l'avez connu ?

- Il était membre de ce vaisseau, répond Harlock en s'avançant vers les deux femmes. Mais avant de vous parler de lui, il a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Jiyuu écarquille brusquement les yeux tandis que le pirate s'agenouille près d'elle, lui tendant quelque chose. La jeune femme reconnait la canne surmontée du crâne appartenant à son père. Harlock manipule le pommeau, surprenant encore plus Jiyuu qui ignorait que l'élément pouvait bouger. Un déclic retentit alors que les yeux du crâne s'illuminent, faisant apparaitre un petit hologramme devant lui. L'image d'un homme d'un certain âge portant des lunettes, sourit en fixant Jiyuu de ses yeux aussi violet qu'elle.

« …Père ? Murmure la jeune femme.

- Jiyuu, commence l'hologramme. Si tu lis ce message, c'est que je ne serais plus de ce monde et qu'Harlock ne sera pas revenu à temps. Ah, la vie de pirate n'est pas simple, surtout quand on a en tête de démêler les nœuds du temps. J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire cette théorie mais bon… peut-être aurait-il réussi ou échoué ? Ce message ne servira peut-être à rien s'il a réussi mais bon, ce n'est pas le but de ce message. Je t'ai enseigné beaucoup de choses et ce savoir, je l'ai appris de mon voyage avec cet homme. Cependant, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce que j'ai vu dans les étoiles… Ces mondes à travers le cosmos. J'ai remarqué que tu observais le ciel sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais je sais pourquoi… on a le même sang, toi et moi et ton cœur rêve d'aventures, de voir ce qu'il y a par-delà la mer noire brillante d'étoiles. Je m'étais dit que si Harlock revenait, je lui demanderais de nous embarquer dans l'Arcadia afin qu'on voyage ensemble… Ta mère aurait dit que ce voyage n'est pas fait pour mes vieux os, hahaha ! La silhouette de Mugen ricane avant de reprendre un air sérieux. J'ai passé des années merveilleuses à ses côtés sur Zeona mais j'en ai passé de belles aussi sur l'Arcadia… Et c'est ce que je veux pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un bonhomme de neige sur Zeona, même si c'est une belle planète, il y en a d'autres encore plus belles dans la galaxie… Et pour ça, tu dois me promettre de vivre. »

Les yeux de Jiyuu s'écarquillent en fixant l'hologramme, des perles de larmes naissent au coin alors que ses lèvres tremblent.

« Tu dois vivre ma fille, continue l'image de Mugen. Je ne te donne pas un bon exemple en prenant milles et un dangers mais j'avoue que ta mère est plutôt casse-cou et ça, tu l'as hérité. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais pour défendre ce qui est juste pour toi, défendre cette liberté qu'on chérit tant, ne faut-il pas être en vie ? Ou bien, si jamais mon fantôme peut agir, je te préviens de suite, hahaha ! …Promet moi de vivre, Jiyuu et si ta route croise celle d'Harlock, tu lui diras ce que je t'ai confié une fois et demande lui de t'emmener. Connaissant ce vieux corsaire, il ne dira pas non à la fille d'un vieil ami, surtout que tu es mignonne, il tombera sous le charme, hahaha ! »

Cette dernière remarque fait légèrement sourire Harlock. Il reconnait bien là Mugen du temps où il était sur l'Arcadia. L'hologramme de Mugen continue de rire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

« …Ne pas pouvoir de nouveau naviguer sur l'Arcadia, c'est un autre regret que j'aurai. D'autant que j'avais promis à Toshiro qu'il aurait sa revanche aux échecs… Enfin, ce sont les aléas de la vie, alors si je n'ai pas cette occasion, je veux que tu l'aies Jiyuu. Vis pour moi et ta mère, et navigue sur les flots du cosmos, promets le moi.

- …Je te promets père, murmure Jiyuu entre deux sanglots, même en sachant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un message enregistré.

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma fille… Ma "liberté"… »

L'hologramme disparait dans un léger grésillement. Jiyuu laisse couler ses larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Miimé pose une main amicale sur son épaule. Elle croise le regard d'Harlock avant de se retirer pour les laisser seuls. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que Jiyuu ne réussisse à calmer ses larmes. Elle relève la tête, les yeux rougis et brillants de larmes vers Harlock.

« Quand nous étions dans le train, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais songé à quitter cette planète. Ma réponse était légèrement erronée… A présent que je me souviens, mon père regardait cette canne et me parlait de vous sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Il m'a simplement dit qu'on restait sur Zeona car il savait qu'un jour, vous viendriez pour lui. Au fond de moi, j'avais cet espoir également… Mon père a su que j'avais envie de partir là-haut dans les étoiles mais l'inconnu me fait peur… Et à présent… »

Elle ne termine pas, fixant Harlock l'air troublé. Ce qui s'est passé sur Zeona et les révélations la font hésiter. Le capitaine devine pourquoi, il lui tend la canne.

« Je n'ai pu honorer ma promesse envers Mugen alors je compte respecter sa dernière volonté : Si votre désir est de rester à bord, soyez la bienvenue sur l'Arcadia. »

Jiyuu le fixe puis elle se saisit de la canne. Elle ferme les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire en guise de remerciements. Puis elle fixe à travers la vitre sa planète natale, profitant de ce spectacle unique. Elle sait qu'elle risque de ne pas revenir ici avant un moment ou jamais. Le vaisseau vibre légèrement tandis qu'il s'éloigne petit à petit de la planète glacée, puis du système Wintoreal pour une destination encore inconnue…


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre III**

_**Extrait du journal de bord de Jiyuu**_

_Année 2977 – Lieu : inconnu_

« Voici les premières notes de ce journal. Je ne suis à bord de l'Arcadia que depuis quelques jours et j'ai encore du mal à croire ce qui m'est arrivé. Mourir et revivre est une expérience que je ne souhaite à personne. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en moi se trouve quelque chose appelée "matière noire", un élément que les Nibelungens ont réussi à manipuler. C'est ce que m'a affirmé Miimé : elle est l'unique survivante de cette race éteinte il y a près d'un siècle lors de la Guerre du retour… Elle est étrange mais j'ai pu discuter avec elle… Enfin, discuter est un long mot. J'ai beau la questionner, elle demeure évasive sur certains points concernant la matière noire. A moins que ce ne soit Harlock qui lui ait demandé de ne pas tout me révéler. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis sur le vaisseau du pirate le plus recherché dans toute la Galaxie… Et qui a été l'ami de mon père. »

« Le capitaine m'a longuement parlé de lui après m'avoir accepté sur l'Arcadia. Mugen n'était qu'un jeune homme quand il est devenu membre de l'équipage. Le plus curieux est qu'il a "sauvé" Harlock mais sans y laisser la vie. Il était courageux, réfléchi, un fin stratège aimant beaucoup rire. Il est resté de longues années sur l'Arcadia avant qu'il ne décide de le quitter pour vivre sur Zeona. D'après Harlock, mon père lui a confié qu'il avait trouvé la plus belle chose dans cet univers et qu'il était prêt à renoncer à sa liberté de voyager pour vivre cette expérience. Cependant, les deux hommes s'étaient promis de se revoir lorsqu'Harlock serait prêt à achever sa quête des Nœuds du temps. Ils devaient déguster un Brandy, un alcool qu'appréciait mon père. Le capitaine est resté silencieux ensuite avant de me raccompagner à l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Zero était en colère contre moi mais soulagé que mon état n'ait pas empiré. Pour plus de sécurité, il m'assigna à l'infirmerie pour des examens approfondis, s'assurant que tout va bien. Cela va faire deux jours… »

Jiyuu éteint le pad numérique et le pose à côté d'elle. Cela fait deux jours depuis son réveil et elle n'a encore pu quitter l'infirmerie. Elle ignore encore tout de ce vaisseau ainsi que de l'équipage qui la compose. Mii vient se frotter contre elle, ronronnant le plus fort possible. Elle le gratouille esquissant un sourire, au même moment ou le Docteur Zero entre.

« Bon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Visiblement, il n'y a eu aucune séquelle, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Miimé m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te chercher pour te faire visiter le vaisseau.

- D'accord… Encore désolée pour le souci.

- Oh, tu n'es pas la pire ! Entre le capitaine et certaines têtes brulées ! Ah tous, vous me donnez du fil à retordre. Ménage-toi quand même. »

Jiyuu le rassure d'un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Nibelungen arrive, portant plusieurs vêtements dans ses bras afin de trouver quelque chose à la taille de Jiyuu. Il lui faut un moment avant de sortir habillée d'un ensemble dans les tons noirs brodés d'argent. La veste laisse entrevoir ses épaules, finissant sur des manches longues. Un short et une jupe ouverte sur le devant sont retenus par une ceinture abordant le signe des pirates. Elle termine d'enfiler une paire de bottes montantes avant de se regarder. Sur Zeona, les vêtements sont doublés afin de se protéger du froid, cette nouvelle tenue lui parait plus légère. Remerciant le Docteur Zero pour ses bons soins, Jiyuu suit Miimé mais à peine trois pas de faits que cette dernière s'arrête. La Nibelungen ferme un instant les yeux avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Désolé mais je dois me rendre d'urgence quelque part… mais je te laisse entre de bonnes mains. »

Jiyuu cligne des yeux avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un au bout du couloir. Miimé interpelle ce dernier qui vient à leur encontre. Pendant un instant, Jiyuu croit qu'il s'agit d'Harlock mais l'homme est plus jeune, portant des vêtements différents au capitaine. Un oiseau au pelage sombre niche sur son épaule.

« Yama, commence Miimé. Peux-tu faire visiter le vaisseau à notre nouveau membre ? Et puis, cela fait partie des tâches d'un futur capitaine. A plus tard. »

Sans attendre de réponse, la Nibelungen disparait au détour d'un couloir laissant les deux humains pantois. Mais avant de complètement disparaitre, la tête de Miimé bascule pour les fixer.

« Tu as l'autorisation de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines. »

Les longs cheveux blonds flottent avant de disparaitre. Yama soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se tourne vers Jiyuu qui est toujours stupéfaite.

« J'ai toujours du mal à la cerner… Mais bon ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici aussi. Avant ton arrivé, j'étais la dernière recrue. Je suis Yama, ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi de même, je suis Jiyuu, répond-elle en lui serrant la main. Alors, tu es destiné à devenir capitaine pirate ?

- C'est plus compliqué mais pendant que je te fais visiter, je vais te résumer ce qui m'a amené à être à bord de l'Arcadia. »

L'oiseau bat des ailes en émettant un cri tandis que les deux humains avancent dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Durant le trajet, Yama parle des derniers évènements qui ont engendré l'éclatement de la vérité à la galaxie en ce qui concerne la Terre. Le jeune homme ne cache pas qu'au départ, il avait pour mission de tuer Harlock mais ce fut grâce à ce dernier qu'il prit conscience de ce qui se tramait avec la Coalition Gaia. Jiyuu ne le juge pas, sentant qu'il ne fut pas facile pour Yama de devoir choisir un camp et de perdre ce qui avait de plus chère.

En revanche, elle reste de marbre à l'énonce de ce qu'a fait Harlock il y a cent ans et ce qui l'amena à devenir une légende. Sa main se crispe contre son cœur, est-elle devenue immortelle aussi ? Tant de questions restent en suspens. Néanmoins l'histoire de Yama apporte quelques réponses. Elle ne cache pas surprise en revanche lorsque Yama parle du "passage de flambeau" avec Harlock. Ce dernier a commencé à lui enseigner ce qu'est être capitaine et à lui ressembler sur de nombreux points. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas révélé ses vraies origines, Jiyuu aurait pensé au début qu'il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Harlock dû à leur ressemblance physique. Au détour d'une passerelle, la jeune femme se souvient d'un détail mentionné dans le message de son père.

« Au fait, le nom de Tochirō te dit quelque chose ? »

Yama s'arrête net, se tournant vers elle sans cacher sa surprise.

« ...Oui, comment le connais-tu ?

- C'est mon père qui le connaissait quand il était sur ce vaisseau. J'ignore si ce Tochirō est toujours présent ou même en vie mais j'aurai aimé le rencontrer.

- …Je peux te le présenter. »

Jiyuu fixe Yama qui esquisse un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers le cœur du vaisseau. Ils entrent dans une salle circulaire remplie de conduits, câbles d'alimentation le tout relié à un pilier centrale entouré d'une sorte de mur de ferraille électronique. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle mais n'aperçoit aucune autre personne.

« C'est ici qu'il travaille ? Demande-t-elle.

- Si on peut dire…. Il est devant toi.

- Devant ? Mais il n'y a… »

Les yeux violacés de Jiyuu s'écarquillent en fixant le pilier central. En elle, le second cœur lié à la matière noire pulse comme répondant à un écho venant de cette pièce. Doucement, elle avance jusqu'au centre, face au pilier. Durant un bref instant, une vision lui apparait : celle d'un homme portant des lunettes aux cheveux bruns lui souriant. Derrière elle, Yama la rejoint.

« Tochirō était un ami d'Harlock au temps où il défendait la terre lors de la Guerre du Retour. Lorsque le désastre s'est produit, Tochirō venait de succomber et quand l'Aracdia a baigné dans la matière noire, il a… intégré le vaisseau. On l'a appris il y a peu, tout l'équipage est resté stupéfait mais ils ont compris pourquoi l'Arcadia bougeait parfois tout seul.

- Je vois… Alors c'est avec lui que mon père jouait aux échecs. Tochirō devait prendre une revanche… »

Soudain, le pilier central émet de la lumière ainsi qu'un bruit sourd. Puis sortant du sol, une sorte de petite table à projection holographique apparait. Sous les regards stupéfaits de Jiyuu et Yama, cette dernière s'illumine présentant des pions d'un jeu d'échecs. Les deux jeunes gens fixent la table, puis le pilier avant de se regarder.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas oublié et qu'il veut quand même sa revanche, suppose Yama.

- Mais… cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai joué, avoue dépitée Jiyuu. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que mon père.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour lui. »

La voix surprend les deux personnes qui se retournent vers la porte qui s'est ouverte. Harlock se tient dans l'embrasure, l'air froid comme son habitude. Il fait quelques pas dans leur direction gardant son œil valide sur le pilier.

« Votre père était un fouineur et il a vite trouvé ce lieu et conversé avec Tochirō … Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- On peut discuter avec lui ? S'étonne Yama qui, jusqu'à présent, pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'Harlock qui pouvait le faire.

- Mugen avait mis au point un appareil mais je crois qu'il a été perdu. Yattaran travaille dessus. Puis Harlock se tourne vers Jiyuu. Tochirō aurait aimé revoir une dernière fois Mugen, cependant il veut prendre cette revanche avec vous. Faites leur honneur… Surtout à Mugen. »

Les yeux de Jiyuu brillent d'émotion. Elle se tourne vers le pilier puis vers la table holographique avant de s'incliner.

« Je me montrerai digne de mon père et vous affronterai, Tochirō. A vous l'honneur. »

Prenant place devant la table, Jiyuu observe le plateau qui pivote, lui présentant les pions noirs. Face à elle, un des pions blancs bouge en premier. Puis elle remarque devant elle un genre de clavier portant lettre et chiffre qui sont répertoriés sur la table. Faisant le vide en elle, elle se remémore les règles et coups que son père lui a appris avant de jouer. Yama et Harlock l'observent, le jeune homme rejoint son homologue plus vieux. Mais avant qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, le capitaine lui fait signe de se retirer. En silence, ils laissent Jiyuu, concentrée, sur la partie d'échecs.

De longues minutes s'écoulent, la jeune femme en a perdu le décompte car son esprit reste focalisé sur les pions devant elle. La situation est à son désavantage, cependant cela lui rappelle une partie qu'elle a faite il y a des années, bien avant que son père ne meurt. Elle décide de jouer le coup fétiche de son père, ce qui met en échec son adversaire. Elle voit le pilier clignoter de couleurs, entendant de nouveaux bruits. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il essaye de dire, mais elle devine que Tochirō a dû reconnaître le coup qu'elle a joué. Cependant cette victoire ne dure pas longtemps et elle se fait mettre échec et mat. Elle soupire, elle savait qu'elle perdrait car cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus joué à ce jeu, depuis la mort de ses parents.

« Vous vous êtes bien battu, il vous remercie de cette belle partie. »

Jiyuu se tourne vers Harlock qui revenu seul. Elle aperçoit un bref sourire à ses lèvres avant de reprendre une attitude de marbre.

« S'il devait prendre sa revanche, il a dû la préparer pendant des années, suppose Jiyuu. L'un des coups que j'ai joué est censé être non parable mais visiblement, il a trouvé une faiblesse. Je serais ravie de refaire une partie une prochaine fois. »

Le pilier émet de nouvelles lumières avant de revenir à la normal. Jiyuu prend cela pour un "oui" avant de se lever et de rejoindre Harlock. Ils sortent du cœur de l'Arcadia, se rendant dans le dernier endroit que Jiyuu n'a pas encore vu et l'un des organes les plus importants d'un vaisseau : la salle de pilotage. Cette dernière est immense, disposant de deux niveaux. Devant elle, l'espace offre un ballet d'étoiles sur un grand écran. Plusieurs postes sont dispersés autour en arc de cercle sur le niveau inférieur, occupés par un membre de l'équipage. Sur le niveau supérieur se tient deux consoles sur l'avant, de part et d'autre de la barre de navigation qui ressemble à celle d'un vieux navire dans l'ancien temps. A l'arrière se trouve un immense trône orné d'un crâne reposant sur deux os. Au fond, Jiyuu stoppe en fixant l'étrange machine où une orbe flotte dans les airs. Elle sent une résonnance vibrer en elle et dans cette machine. C'est en croisant le regard de Miimé qui se tient près de la machine que ses doutes s'avèrent vrai : la matière noire se trouve ici et elle est manipulée grâce à cet appareil. Elle sort de ses pensées lorsque Yama pose une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipage. »

Jiyuu hoche de la tête, remarquant qu'Harlock a pris place sur le trône, l'oiseau noir posé sur le sommet du dossier. Yama l'amène vers les deux consoles où se trouvent deux personnes qui la dévisagent. Au niveau inférieur, d'autres hommes la scrutent, la mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Les deux personnes à son niveau sont un homme qu'elle reconnait vite : celui qui est venu les secourir sur Zeona : Yattaran. La seconde est une femme blonde portant une combinaison moulante rouge et noire. Jiyuu se sent plus rassurée de savoir qu'il y a d'autres femmes à bord du vaisseau. Cependant en croisant le regard de cette femme, le malaise qu'elle ressent provient d'elle et non des autres. Elle entend d'une oreille Yama la présenter aux membres de l'équipage en bas, puis à Yattaran et Kei Yuki, la jeune femme blonde. Se reprenant légèrement, Jiyuu les salue tous.

« Ça fait du bien de voir une tête féminine, lance Yattaran. C'est plutôt rare les femmes qui s'engagent dans la piraterie alors on te fera une petite fleur.

- Elle devra faire ses preuves comme tout le monde, coupe d'un ton cinglant Kei avant de reprendre son poste devant sa console.

- …Ah bien tiens, je pensais que le soutien entre femmes était important, rétorque Yattaran surpris. On pensait même à une petite fête, en plus, on en a pas fait une pour la promotion de Yama… ni même son entrée sur ce vaisseau d'ailleurs.

- L'heure n'est pas à la fête, on a toujours la Coalition à nos trousses, je te conseille de te remettre au boulot Yattaran. »

L'attitude de la jeune femme blonde en surprend plus d'un. Yattaran réajuste ses lunettes puis il lève les yeux au ciel en pensant à un truc et ricane pour lui-même. Yama reste pantois, pensant que Kei serait plus ouverte surtout avec une autre femme. Jiyuu n'en démontre rien, cependant cela la désole un peu que la blonde se montre aussi froide, peut-être l'est-elle ainsi avec toutes les nouvelles recrues ? Elle essaye de ne pas en tenir compte et voit Miimé lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Tandis que Yama donne quelques ordres de manœuvres sous l'œil attentif d'Harlock, Jiyuu se tient devant l'étrange machine aux côtés de la Nibelungen.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis la dernière à savoir comment la faire fonctionner… Et comme tu as dû le comprendre, je fais partie de l'Arcadia tout comme Tochirō…

- Et Harlock, chuchote Jiyuu en jetant un œil vers ce dernier. Il en va de même pour moi ?

-…Je n'ai pas encore la réponse. Cela s'est enchainé si vite. La seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est que tu as été liée, je ne connais pas les conséquences que cela aura mais tu ressens la matière noire comme nous te ressentons. »

La main de Jiyuu se pose contre son cœur. En fermant à nouveau les yeux, elle a l'impression d'entendre deux cœurs battre en elle, l'un étant le sien battant à un rythme régulier. L'autre semble plus lointain, ses battements plus espacés mais fort. Elle rouvre les yeux en entendant un ordre venant de Yama de passer en mode téléportation via la matière noire. Elle fixe Miimé qui la rassure d'un sourire tandis qu'elle prend place devant la machine.

« Tu peux rester près de moi, dit la Nibelungen. Observe… »

Faisant voler ses cheveux blonds, Miimé pose ses mains autour de l'orbe lumineux qui luit de plus belle. Puis cette dernière tourne entre ses doigts de plus en plus vite alors que la machine se met à vibrer. Les lucioles vertes autour de la Nibelungen se multiplient autour d'elle alors qu'une forme noire comme à émerger de la machine. La main se crispant contre son cœur, Jiyuu assiste à l'émergence de la matière noire. Elle a l'impression que tout le vaisseau répond comme à un appel tandis qu'à travers l'écran, l'Arcadia prend de la vitesse pour passer en téléportation. Elle remarque alors qu'Harlock est entouré d'une sorte de lumière violacé qui semble s'évaporer autour de lui. Puis elle constate le même phénomène sur elle, au niveau de son cœur. Il n'y a pas de douleur, pas de sensation particulière, juste qu'elle semble être en harmonie avec tous ceux lié à cette étrange matière noire. Doucement, elle se rapproche du siège d'Harlock croisant furtivement son regard. Puis elle fixe l'écran voyant défiler les étoiles autour d'eux. L'Arcadia reprend sa route vers une destination encore inconnue…


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre IV**

Le mode téléportation de l'Arcadia offre l'avantage à son équipage de se reposer avant la sortie au point d'arrivée. La majorité des pirates se rassemble à l'endroit réservé aux repas, puisant dans les ressources alimentaires au grand dam du chef cuisinier. Ce dernier cri haut et fort qu'il faut rationner et établir une liste afin de refaire les stocks, surtout qu'il y a des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir. Son regard se porte directement sur Yama et Jiyuu mais il les réprimande sans plus. Les deux jeunes gens se regardent avant de prendre place parmi l'une des tables. La jeune femme échange avec le futur capitaine et quelques membres de l'équipage, apprenant à les connaitre ainsi que la vie de pirate.

La fin de la téléportation approche, chaque membre de l'équipage rejoint son poste. Suivant Yama, Jiyuu revient sur le pont principal au même moment où l'Arcadia atteint son point de chute. A nouveau, le champ infini des étoiles s'étend devant eux, tandis qu'à bâbord une immense planète tourne sur elle-même, parée d'un anneau d'astéroïdes. Les officiers chargés des radars ne détectent aucune présence sur une grande distance autour du vaisseau. Certains poussent un soupir de soulagement, relâchant un peu leur attention. Pourtant, un seul reste sur ses gardes, son œil unique observant l'immensité de l'espace, comme pris d'un doute…

Soudain, l'un des radars émet une alerte. L'officier en charge fixe son écran, analysant le point brillant qui vient d'apparaitre.

« Vaisseau de type cuirassé lourd à 2h ! Distance 5000 UA ! C'est impossible, il n'était pas là, il y a deux secondes !

- On dirait que nos copains de la Coalition nous ont suivis, en décrète Yattaran. Ils ont la dent dure.

- Capitaine, dit Kei en se tournant vers Harlock. Quels sont les ordres ? »

Le pirate se lève de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la barre. Un simple échange de regard avec ces lieutenants suffit pour comprendre l'ordre. Un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur le visage de Yattaran tandis qu'il se tourne vers Jiyuu.

« Ma petite, on va célébrer ta bienvenue avec ton premier abordage ! »

La jeune femme est quelque peu surprise alors que les ordres sont lancés pour manœuvrer. Restant près de Yama, elle observe comment l'équipage de l'Arcadia est aussi craint dans l'univers. Le vaisseau fonce sur le cuirassé de la Coalition qui ouvre le feu. La réplique ne se fait attendre et les tirs du vaisseau pirate font plus de dégâts que leur adversaire. A la barre, Harlock fait tourner le gouvernail, esquivant avec aisance les tirs ennemis. La Coalition tente une nouvelle manœuvre mais leur vitesse est plus lente que celle de l'Arcadia.

Sentant le moment venu, Yama interpelle les hommes pour l'abordage qui répondent en cœur. Puis il se tourne vers Jiyuu.

« Tu sais manier des armes ?

- Seulement les armes légères.

- ça ira. Viens avec moi, faut qu'on te trouve une armure intégrale. »

Approuvant de la tête, la jeune femme le suit, accompagnés des autres lieutenants et hommes pour l'abordage. Toujours à la barre, Harlock finit de manœuvrer afin que l'Arcadia et le cuirassé de la Coalition se retrouvent côte à côté. Le gouvernail bascule d'un coup, faisant percuter la proue sur une partie du vaisseau ennemi. Une partie du cuirassé est complètement broyée tandis que les câbles l'éperonnent. Les sas de l'Arcadia s'ouvrent sur le côté, l'équipage en armure complète attend le bon moment pour passer à l'abordage.

Jiyuu sent le vide intersidéral sur le point de l'engloutir alors qu'elle est au bord du sas. Elle en perd presque l'équilibre et l'un des membres de l'équipage la retient de justesse.

« Hey doucement la nouvelle, c'est pas le moment de passer par-dessus bord !

La jeune femme bredouille un mot d'excuse tandis qu'elle attrape un pistolet-grappin et vise la coque en face. Sur ordre de Yattaran, les filins d'acier sont lancés et les pirates s'y balancent pour rejoindre le cuirassé par des ouvertures. Les hommes de la Coalition tentent de répliquer mais bien trop tard. Les tirs fusent de toutes parts, touchant les soldats qui s'effondrent. Les pirates enjambent les corps sans vie, sortant des armes de corps à corps pour certains, et commencent un véritable massacre.

Légèrement en retrait, Jiyuu tient son blaster léger, rejoignant ensuite un des petits groupes qui s'avancent dans les corridors de métal. Ses compagnons en avant achèvent rapidement les soldats qui font obstacles. Cela lui rappelle les escarmouches qu'elle a connues sur Zeona cependant, elle a du mal à se faire à l'armure intégrale qui la protège. Elle a du mal à courir, ne tenant pas le rythme des pirates en avant.

Sans prévenir, Jiyuu vacille, devant se rattraper à une paroi. Cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant, mais elle a eu l'impression de perdre de nouveau l'équilibre, comme avant l'abordage. Pensant que c'est à cause du poids de l'armure, elle va pour rejoindre les autres quand elle esquive de justesse un tir de blaster venant de sa droite. Elle vise le soldat et tire, réussissant à le désarmer. Cependant, l'ennemi sort un couteau et fonce sur elle pour la transpercer. Tenant le gun devant elle, Jiyuu vise mais son doigt refuse d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ses mains tremblent légèrement alors que le soldat n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La lame du poignard se lève alors qu'elle tient toujours son arme devant elle.

Une salve de tir retentit au même moment où l'ennemi s'effondre. Jiyuu regarde le corps gisant dans son sang avant de se tourner vers le couloir où s'avance une silhouette en armure complète qui retire la visière de son casque. La jeune femme croise les yeux pleins de reproches et de colère de Kei.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Je te rappelle que ce sont nos ennemis ! Pas de pitié !

- …Désolée.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te battre, tu …»

La lieutenant s'interrompe en entendant une communication dans son oreillette. Elle répond avant de se tourner vers Jiyuu.

« Regagne l'Arcadia, on règlera ça plus tard. »

Sans un mot, la blonde remet sa visière, rejoignant les autres pirates. Jiyuu demeure seule dans le couloir, elle fixe sa main qui tient le blaster, cette dernière tremble légèrement. Respirant un bon coup, elle rebrousse chemin, entendant en écho des salves de tirs et le cri de guerre de ses compagnons.

La bataille fait rage mais l'équipage de l'Arcadia s'en sort victorieux. Après avoir lapidé les soutes et embarqué vivres, minutions et tout ce qui est utile, le vaisseau abandonne la carcasse du cuirassé au milieu de l'espace. Seuls y demeurent les corps sans vie de la Coalition, un message clair pour les dirigeants qui devraient y réfléchir avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à l'Arcadia.

Dans la soute N°4, les membres de l'assaut vérifient que tout le monde est là tandis que les blessés sont emmenés à l'infirmerie. Aucun ne manque à l'appel et Yattaran s'en félicite une fois de plus.

« Bon boulot les gars ! Ils vont regretter la Coalition de nous poursuivre ainsi !

- Tu ne trouves pas ça curieux qu'un cuirassé soit apparu au moment où on sortait de la téléportation, fait remarquer Yama.

- Oh, surement une coïncidence, il devait être en patrouille. Bon, notre petite nouvelle, elle… »

Mais il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, voyant Kei passer devant lui et se diriger vers Jiyuu qui avait fini d'ôter son armure. La blonde se plante devant elle, le visage plein d'aigreur.

« J'ignore si sur ta planète, on épargne l'ennemi mais ici ce n'est pas le cas ! Si tu n'es pas capable de tirer, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Oh Kei ! Tente de calmer Yattaran. C'était son premier abordage, faut un temps pour s'adapter, se battre dans l'espace c'est pas pareil que sur la terre ferme !

- Tu avais plusieurs occasion de le descendre et tu ne l'as pas fait, continue la lieutenant en ignorant le second. Pourquoi avoir hésité ? Tu veux mourir encore une fois ? »

Les yeux violacés de Jiyuu réagissent légèrement à ces deniers mots cependant son visage reste de marbre. Seule sa main droite tremble encore légèrement. Son mutisme agace Kei qui fait un pas vers elle mais est arrêtée par Yama.

« Du calme, Kei ! Tout le monde est rentré sain et sauf, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Ne t'y met pas non plus ! Rétorque la blonde. La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts si…

- Je n'ai jamais ôté la vie. »

Le silence retombe d'un coup dans la pièce tandis que tous les pirates se tournent vers Jiyuu. Affrontant leur regard, elle garde la tête haute même si sa main continue de trembler.

« Sur Zeona, j'ai appris à me battre mais jamais, je n'ai tué quiconque, pas même un membre de la brigade Cyan qui ont pourtant assassiné ma famille. »

Nul ose dire un mot, pas même Kei dont la fureur s'est calmée comme si on soufflait sur une bougie. Puis Jiyuu se détourne d'eux et s'en va par l'un des corridors. Yama et Yattaran échangent un regard tandis que Kei se reprend.

« Attends Jiyuu ! »

Mais elle stoppe net en apercevant sur le niveau supérieur Harlock. Elle ne sait depuis combien de temps il est là, ni s'il a tout entendu de l'échange. Elle croise on œil marron unique avant qu'il fasse demi-tour, faisant voler sa cape. Kei baisse la tête, serrant les poings. Yattaran lance des ordres aux autres qui s'activent pour faire l'inventaire du butin. Yama observe le départ d'Harlock puis regarde en direction de l'endroit où est partie Jiyuu. Il a remarqué la main tremblante de la jeune femme cependant Il a l'impression que ses tremblements sont dûs à autre chose qu'à sa maîtrise de soi.

Dans la partie arrière de l'Arcadia, Jiyuu avance en titubant, s'appuyant contre l'une des parois de métal. Sa main contre sa bouche, elle retient un haut le cœur avant de respirer profondément. Elle se laisse glisser par terre, fixant sa main qui continue de trembler. Est-ce dû au fait qu'elle a été incapable de tirer ou à autre chose ? Inspirant plusieurs fois, ses tremblements finissent par disparaitre. Elle se relève doucement, son visage affichant une nouvelle détermination. Il est hors de question que la décision d'Harlock de la sauver soit inutile. Elle doit palier à sa peur et se préparer à verser son premier sang.

Des tirs résonnent dans la salle d'entrainement. Jiyuu abaisse son arme, regardant la cible criblée de trou en son centre. Un jour vient de s'écouler depuis son premier abordage, elle n'a osé croiser Harlock ou Kei, restant un moment enfermée dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle sait que c'est en s'entrainant qu'elle pourra surmonter son angoisse de tuer.

« Joli tir. »

Jiyuu se tourne vers Yama qui vient d'entrer. Le jeune homme examine la cible, sifflant presque d'admiration.

« Tu as reçu une bonne formation.

- …Avec mon père, on s'entrainait à tirer sur de petites cibles. »

La jeune femme tapote sur le clavier pour changer la cible tandis que Yama se pose à côté d'elle, croisant les bras.

« Ne tiens pas compte des reproches de Kei. Elle est un peu tendue…

- Non, elle a raison. Si je ne suis pas capable d'abattre quelqu'un, je n'ai rien à faire ici… Et je ne veux pas être inutile.

- … Je faisais référence au fait de mourir une seconde fois. »

Jiyuu plisse légèrement les yeux avant de se positionner pour tirer. Les détonations résonnent alors que la cible se retrouve avec un nouveau trou au centre. Yama l'observe en silence avant de se rapprocher.

« Quand le moment viendra, essayes de te souvenir de ceci : le jour où tu as sauvé le capitaine, si tu avais eu une arme dans les mains, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

La jeune femme baisse son arme avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Elle hésite un instant avant de fixer la cible trouée.

« …Je pense… non, j'aurai tiré sur la personne qui le menaçait.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de t'en souvenir. Mais garde-le en esprit : Si tu dois tuer, c'est pour protéger les autres. »

Jiyuu croise le regard de Yama qui lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle le lui rend en signe de reconnaissance au même moment où une petite alarme sonore retentit brièvement.

« Ah, l'heure du repas, décrète Yama. On y va ?

- Vas-y d'abord, je voudrais terminer ma séance de tir.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour tes paroles, je m'en souviendrai. »

Yama veut rajouter quelque chose néanmoins il s'abstient, commençant à s'éloigner.

« Au fait, lance-t-il avant que la porte ne se ferme. Le cuistot a dit qu'on avait plus besoin de rationner et que nous deux avions le droit à une double-part. C'est son cadeau de bienvenue. »

Jiyuu rit doucement pour lui répondre. Lorsque la porte se referme, elle s'appuie contre la console de contrôle, posant une main contre sa bouche. Elle ressent un nouveau haut-le-cœur mais qui passe rapidement, tout comme sa main qui tremble. Elle a préféré mentir à Yama, ne lui disant pas qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Respirant un bon coup, elle lève son arme, s'apprêtant à tirer à nouveau.

Une heure après, Jiyuu sort de la salle d'entrainement au même moment où une nouvelle alarme sonne. Cette fois-ci, c'est le signal qu'un ennemi est en approche. Rejoignant la passerelle principale, elle s'avance en fixant l'écran de contrôle. Kei et Yattaran, devant leurs consoles, contrôlent les données alors que Yama et Harlock, côte à côte, attendent les analyses.

« C'est encore la Coalition, lance un des membres de l'équipage. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un croiseur !

- Ils sont vraiment rancuniers, proteste Yattaran. C'est quand même bizarre, lui aussi est apparu juste après qu'on se soit téléporté…

- Il nous suivrait à la trace ? Demande Yama.

- Impossible, leurs systèmes de traceur ne rivalisent pas avec l'ordinateur central. Peut-être un croiseur qui faisait une ronde dans le secteur.

- Préparez l'assaut, ordonne Harlock. Cette fois, on va leur laisser un message plus compréhensible. »

Tous répondent aux ordres du capitaine tandis que l'Arcadia manœuvre pour l'abordage. Jiyuu se tient prête afin de faire ses preuves. Mais avant que les deux vaisseaux n'arrivent à porter de tir, Yattaran interpelle tout le monde.

« Une minute !... Les analyses internes disent qu'il y a un système de sécurité. Impossible de le pirater à distance !

- On dirait qu'ils progressent, souligne Kei. Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans leur réseau ?

- Négatif ! Quelque chose intercepte toute tentative de piratage externe. Il va falloir que j'y aille en premier pour désactiver leur système à l'intérieur sinon toute la troupe se fera désintégrer.

- Entendu, approuve Yama lançant un œil vers Harlock. Pour l'équipe…

- Hors de question qu'elle nous accompagne. »

Yama et Yattaran fixent Kei, ils savent qu'elle parle de Jiyuu. Cette dernière se doutait que la blonde mettrait un veto contre elle. Le futur capitaine fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es dure, Kei. Laisse-lui sa chance.

- Elle n'a jamais tué et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'on peut changer ça. Hors de question qu'elle mette l'équipe en danger.

- Elle sait se servir d'une arme, mieux que tu ne le croies…

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi accompagner Yattaran. »

Les trois personnes se tournent vers Jiyuu qui soutient leurs regards.

« J'ai des compétences en informatique. Le gouvernement de Zeona utilisait des technologies venant de la Coalition, ils ont les mêmes codes de cryptages. Ça sera aussi facile que de pirater un train.

- Humm, ma foi je ne suis pas contre pour un peu de compagnie, dit Yattaran. Capitaine ? »

Tous attendent qu'Harlock prenne une décision. Furtivement, son œil unique croise le regard de Jiyuu.

« Yattaran, tu l'accompagneras en soutien.

- Capitaine, commence à protester Kei mais un regard d'Harlock suffit à la faire taire.

- Yama, je te laisse mon poste, lance Yattaran, puis ce dernier s'approche de Jiyuu. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux, petite. »

La jeune femme sent dans ces paroles que le lieutenant est prêt à lui faire confiance, tout comme le capitaine. Elle approuve de la tête tandis qu'ils sortent du pont principal pour se préparer. Harlock s'avance vers la barre, lançant l'ordre de commencer l'attaque…


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre V**

Au milieu du silence interstellaire, baignant dans les étoiles, deux titans d'aciers se font front. Crachant du feu de toutes parts, ils s'affrontent chacun défendant ses idéaux. L'un aborde l'emblème d'or de la Coalition de Gaia, l'autre le pavillon noir, symbole de liberté. Ils se font face avant de s'entrecroiser, laissant que quelques mètres d'espace entre eux. Lors de ce passage, deux petits points se jettent dans le vide, s'accrochant à la carapace de métal de l'autre. Ils se hissent, cherchant une faille dans la coquille impénétrable sous la forme d'un conduit. Une petite détonation retentit au milieu des échanges de salves de tirs, alors que les deux ombres s'insinuent dans la plaie non sanglante.

A bord de l'Arcadia, Yama reçoit une communication, indiquant qu'ils peuvent passer à la suite du plan. Harlock manœuvre à la barre, s'écartant un instant du croiseur de la Coalition pour lui faire de nouveau front. Il a confiance en ses deux membres d'équipage, ils réussiront à temps pour désactiver le système avant l'abordage.

Dans un des couloirs du croiseur, Yattaran guette les alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de gardes. Revêtu de son armure intégrale, il sert sa hache dans les mains puis fait signe à Jiyuu que la voie est libre. La jeune femme a préféré une combinaison plus allégée que l'armure intégrale. Arme aux poings, elle avance en tête, cherchant à atteindre un des points de contrôle du vaisseau. Ils savent qu'ils ont peu de temps avant l'assaut de l'Arcadia.

Courant dans divers corridors, ils arrivent à l'endroit souhaité, gardés par deux soldats. Ces derniers n'ont pas le temps de sonner l'alarme que la hache de Yattaran a déjà expédié leurs âmes en enfer. Le lieutenant fait le tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de renfort, tandis que Jiyuu sort un petit appareil, se banchant sur les circuits du vaisseau. Son intuition a vu juste, la Coalition utilise les mêmes codes de cryptage que le gouvernement de Zeona. Tapant rapidement sur le clavier, elle ne tarde pas à désactiver le système de sécurité et à ouvrir les sas pour permettre l'abordage. Yattaran jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, haussant un sourcil.

« Attends, c'est quoi que tu utilises ?

- Avant que mon père ne rencontre ma mère, cette dernière travaillait pour le gouvernement de Zeona en tant qu'opératrice informatique. Mon père lui a ouvert les yeux et… Jiyuu rit doucement. Il m'a dit que c'était le coup de foudre aussi qui avait fait changer de camp à ma mère. Le gouvernement a procédé à des changements de cryptages mais de nombreuses fois, ma mère a pu pirater leurs systèmes à cause de la Coalition qui garde contact avec eux. Elle était très douée dans ce domaine et elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait.

- C'est donc des codes officiels que tu utilises ? Yattaran siffle. Tu sais que ça vaut de l'or.

- Mais je dois les utiliser avec parcimonie. Il ne faudrait pas que la Coalition change de suite leurs cryptages.

- Pas bête. T'es une petite futée. Laisse du temps à Kei, elle finira par accepter ta présence.

- …Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle me reproche et ce, depuis le premier jour.

- Ah ça ! Yattaran soupire. Ah la jalousie… »

Jiyuu le regard avec étonnement tandis que le lieutenant prévient l'Arcadia par intercom que la sécurité est désactivée. La seconde phase est en route, le croiseur se prend de plein fouet le vaisseau pirate qui l'éperonne. L'équipe d'abordage se lance à l'assaut, tuant le peu de résistance qu'ils rencontrent. Par intercom, Yattaran échange avec Yama et Kei, suivant leur progression.

« Laissez-moi-en un peu. Progressez jusqu'au pont principale par le secteur B3.

- Entendu, répond Kei.

- C'est quand même étrange, remarque Yama. Il y a peu de soldats qui nous barrent la route. Yattaran, tu peux essayer d'avoir un visuel de l'intérieur.

- Je demande ça à notre petite surdouée, Jiyuu ? »

Cette dernière n'a pas attendu et montre sur l'écran de son petit boitier les différentes caméras. Tous les deux trouvent aussi cela étrange qu'il y ait si peu de militaires dans un croiseur. Prise d'un doute, Jiyuu lance une nouvelle recherche interne, remarquant une zone étrange.

« C'est bizarre, le système de caméra n'est pas actif dans cette zone.

- Une panne ?

- Non, on dirait qu'il a été éteint à cause… de la température. »

Yattaran observe par-dessus son épaule, remarquant aussi cette particularité. La zone en question se trouve sur le chemin menant au pont principal et l'équipe doit passer par-là. Ne voyant pas d'autres signes de danger, Yattaran contact Yama et Kei.

« J'espèce que vous avez prévu vos petites laines, les gars. Il va faire un peu froid dans la zone C4.

- Froid ? Ils n'ont plus les moyens pour faire chauffer leur vaisseau ? Rétorque avec ironie Yama.

- Yattaran ! interrompt Jiyuu. Quand vous nous avez récupérés avec le capitaine sur Zeona, avez-vous pris les armes sur la Brigade Cyan ?

- Hein ? Que… c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Répond moi, oui ou non ?! »

Le ton sec de Jiyuu inquiète Yattaran. Il réfléchit rapidement puis hausse des épaules.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est des pirates et oui, tu ne peux pas te souvenir vu que tu étais… enfin bon, oui on a récupéré leurs armes, pourquoi ? »

Une angoisse sans nom se lit sur le visage de Jiyuu. Elle s'empare de l'intercom de Yattaran, pressant sur le bouton.

« Yama ! Kei ! Faites demi-tour et vite !

- Cesse d'hurler, rétorque de manière cinglante Kei.

- Jiyuu, reprend Yama, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a une unité Cyan qui vous attend droit devant ! Faites demi-tour maintenant, retournez sur l'Arcadia.

- Une unité Cyan ? C'est quoi ça ?

- On n'est pas des lâches, interrompe Kei qui en a assez. Ce n'est pas de simples soldats qui vont nous arrêter, cesse de nous casser les oreilles…

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Vous foncez dans un piège ! Faites…»

Kei coupe la communication, ne tenant pas compte des propos de Jiyuu, pensant qu'elle fait ça pour se rendre intéressante. Elle lance des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'il ouvre la porte de la zone C4 alors que Yama tente de l'arrêter. A peine la lourde porte blindée est-elle écartée que quelque chose en jaillit. L'un des pirates se retrouve instantanément transformé en statue de glace avant de se faire exploser par un bras mécanique. Passant la porte, une sorte de robot aussi grand qu'un humain avec au centre de son torse une sorte de cristal pulsant fait face aux pirates, suivit d'une dizaine de ses semblables. L'équipage de l'Arcadia réplique aussitôt mais aucune de leurs armes ne parvient à traverser le blindage de l'ennemi. L'un d'eux lève son bras de métal alors que le cristal s'illumine puis un rayon bleuté frappe un des pirates. Ce dernier devient comme son camarade, transformé en glace avant d'être pulvérisé par le poing d'acier du robot. La peur se lit dans les regards de Kei et Yama…

Dans la petite salle de contrôle, Yattaran et Jiyuu fixent avec horreur l'intercom qui retransmet ce qui se passe du côté de l'équipe d'abordage. Les yeux violacés de la jeune femme tremblent de peur mais aussi de colère, pourquoi Kei ne l'a pas écoutée ? A ses côtés, le lieutenant tente de comprend ce qui se passe.

« Jiyuu, c'est quoi cette unité Cyan et quel rapport avec les hommes sur Zeona ?

- L'unité Cyan est une escouade d'élite composée de robots autonomes dont la seule source d'énergie est un Cristal Zeo. On n'en trouve que sur Zeona et les scientifiques lui trouvent comme propriété de concentrer le froid à un degré égal à celui de l'absolue. Autrement dit, ce sont des armes pouvant tuer en transformant en glace ceux qu'ils touchent.

- Et les armes des hommes qu'on a récupérées ?

- On n'a pas le temps Yattaran ! Si on n'intervient pas, Yama et Kei vont mourir !

- Je veux bien, mais comment ! Tu les entends, les armes ne traversent pas leur blindage. »

Les yeux de Jiyuu s'écarquillent, elle connait le moyen de les stopper. Elle se tourne vers Yattaran.

« Les armures intégrales possèdent une protection contre de fortes températures ?

- Oui, mais…

- A combien de degrés et combien de temps ?

- Là, tu me poses une colle, on n'a jamais vraiment été confronté à ça. Et je ne pensais même pas qu'une armure gèlerait…

- Yattaran, préviens les d'activer cette protection dans quinze secondes. Ils vont devoir tenir le coup pendant dix secondes sous une température de 100°.

- 100 ° ! Et dix secondes ! Mais c'est de la folie !

- On n'a pas le choix ! Ils mourront dans tous les cas ! Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance ! »

Leurs regards se croisent, le lieutenant hésite un instant. Cependant, il sait que s'ils ne font rien, il y aura plus de morts, même tout l'Arcadia risque d'y passer. Il hoche de la tête, remettant sa hache sur son épaule.

« Ok. Je vais aller les rejoindre en même temps. Je décompte maintenant. »

Jiyuu approuve de la tête puis elle tape rapidement sur les touches de son boitier. Le lieutenant fonce à l'extérieur de la pièce, prévenant Kei et les autres d'activer les protections supplémentaires et de se préparer à un gros bain de chaleur. La blonde tente de chercher pourquoi un tel ordre cependant Yama l'interrompe, ordonnant à tout le monde de le faire. Planqués derrière une paroi, les pirates enclenchent leurs protections. Au même moment, Jiyuu parvient à s'introduire dans le système de réglages de température et boucle la zone où se trouve l'unité Cyan et ses compagnons. Puis elle active le procédé.

Une chaleur accablante inonde l'endroit où se trouvent les pirates et les robots. Surpris par une telle température, l'équipage de l'Arcadia a du mal à respirer malgré leur armure intégrale. Ils sentent leur peau commencer à chauffer. Une éternité semble s'écouler alors que la dixième seconde s'achève, la température baisse d'un coup. Au même moment, Yattaran les rejoints, fonçant directement sur le premier robot à portée. Ce dernier ne semble pas bouger et se fait trancher par la hache du lieutenant. Le reste de l'unité ne réplique pas, comme s'ils étaient désactivés. Yattaran s'approche de l'un deux, voyant que le cristal au centre n'émet plus rien.

« …Elle les a grillés, souffle-t-il. Un coup de chaud sur un froid intense a créé un court-circuit. Cette petite est douée.

- Yattaran ? Interpelle Yama en s'approchant. Ils sont…

- Désactivés. Broyez-les jusqu'à leur moindre circuit, y compris les cristaux au centre. On continue de faire le ménage jusqu'au pont principal. »

Yama approuve ainsi que Kei qui reste dubitative face à ce qui vient de se passer. Prenant le commandement, Yattaran mène le groupe jusqu'à la grande salle de contrôle, tuant les soldats de la Coalition qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce retournement de situation.

Réussissant à se brancher sur l'une des caméras du vaisseau, Jiyuu respire en bon coup en voyant le groupe se diriger vers le pont principal. Elle se relève afin de les rejoindre, sortant son arme. Mais au détour d'un des couloirs, elle tombe nez à nez avec des soldats de la Coalition. Elle a juste le temps de bondir pour se mettre à couvert tandis que des tirs arrosent la zone où elle se trouvait. Fixant sa main tenant le gun, elle respire profondément, se remémorant les paroles de Yama. Mais au moment où elle sort de sa cachette, elle vacille à cause de ses jambes qui ne la portent plus. S'affalant au sol, elle a l'impression que tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle tente de se reprendre, faisant face au canon des soldats qui la tiennent en joug. Ils lui ordonnent de se rendre lorsque l'un d'eux pousse un cri. Ces compagnons ont juste le temps de se retourner avant qu'ils ne soient frappés de plein fouet par un objet métallique. Jiyuu écarquille les yeux en voyant Harlock terminer d'achever les soldats avant de ranger son sabre.

« Harlock ?!

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, je… ça va. Jiyuu se relève afin de cacher son mal, puis elle fixe derrière le capitaine. Attention ! »

Tout se déroule vite. La jeune femme lève son gun et appui sur la détente. Le tir passe très près d'Harlock qui ne cille pas, puis atteint un soldat qui venait d'arriver, ce dernier s'apprêtant à tirer sur le capitaine. Le corps s'effondre, atteint au niveau de la tête. Jiyuu le fixe, ses mains tremblent autour de son arme. Elle a réagi sur l'instinct, voulant protéger Harlock. Cependant, elle sent un gout amer dans sa bouche, quelque chose se serrant autour de son cœur. Ses yeux commencent à briller de larmes lorsqu'elle se retrouve aveuglée. Le pirate s'est avancé jusqu'à elle, posant sa main sur ses paupières.

« Il ne mérite pas de larmes car il n'en n'aurait jamais versé une seule pour vous, dit-il d'un ton profond. Si vous devez pleurer, faites le pour honorer la mémoire de nos compagnons morts. »

Jiyuu s'arrête de respirer un instant. Ses mains se baissent lentement alors qu'elle ravale ses larmes. La présence du capitaine la réconforte quelque peu face à sa première expérience d'avoir ôté la vie. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'apaiser. Harlock retire doucement sa main, lui faisant face. Elle le rassure d'un hochement de tête.

Un crissement retentit près d'elle, le capitaine sort son intercom pour entrer en contact avec le reste de l'équipe. Il ordonne qu'on pille le vaisseau, et qu'on le dans la soute de l'Arcadia une fois terminé. Rangeant son appareil, il se dirige vers le soldat que Jiyuu a abattu et s'agenouille. La jeune femme le suit, l'observant alors que le capitaine pose son gant dans le sang encore chaud. Puis il se relève vers elle et passe un de ses doigts ensanglantés sur son front. Jiyuu est un peu interloquée, d'autant que l'odeur ferreuse du sang la prend à la gorge.

« Mugen préférait la diplomatie avant la violence, lance Harlock en continuant de tracer les traits écarlates sur le visage de Jiyuu. Mais lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il tirait pour protéger ses compagnons… Comme tu m'as protégé. »

La jeune femme baisse légèrement la tête avant d'approuver d'un signe. Le capitaine passe devant alors qu'elle le suit, regagnant l'Arcadia. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent jusqu'à ce que l'équipe d'abordage reviennent les bras chargés de caisses. Rassemblés dans la soute, ils fixent le croiseur où il n'y a plus aucune âme vivante à l'intérieur. La mort de leurs deux camarades a été vengée en abattant froidement ou avec beaucoup de barbarie les soldats de la Coalition.

Yama, Kei et Yattaran rejoignent Harlock et Jiyuu. Le trio fixe le visage de la jeune femme portant les marques sanglantes. Cela fait sourire Yattaran qui sait ce que cela signifie, Kei cache sa désapprobation en voyant le gant du capitaine souillé de sang. Yama est plutôt surpris mais est soulagé que Jiyuu aille bien.

« Bien joué, fait Yattaran en tapotant sur l'épaule de Jiyuu. Te voilà devenue une vraie pirate ! Mais aussi c'est grâce à toi qu'on n'a pas fini en glaçons.

- On a failli finir cramé plutôt, rétorque un peu sèchement Kei, puis croisant le regard du capitaine, reprenant un air plus calme et un peu désolé. J'aurai dû t'écouter, deux hommes sont morts à cause de moi.

- Personne ne s'attendait à ça, dit Yama pour déculpabiliser la blonde. En revanche Jiyuu, tu peux nous expliquer ce que c'était cette unité ?

- Oui mais avant, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. »

Au moment de prononcer ces mots, Harlock lui tend une arme qu'elle reconnait comme étant une de la Brigade Cyan. Elle le remercie du regard avant de commencer à démonter la crosse du gun. Avec minutie, elle ôte plusieurs parties avant de retirer doucement un petit cristal bleu qui pulse.

« Nom de nom ! s'exclame Yattaran. C'est le même que dans les boites de conserves ! Pourtant, cette arme ne tire pas de la glace ?

- Le Cristal Zeo ne se trouve que sur Zeona. Le gouvernement a fait de nombreuses recherches et lui à trouvé une autre caractéristique : elle émet des ondes uniques qui peuvent être tracées avec l'appareil adéquate.

-….Bon sang ! C'est comme ça que le croiseur nous a trouvés ! Et s'ils sont de mèche avec la Coalition, le cuirassé nous avait pistés également !

- Ils le sont, le président actuel est un frère de l'un des chanceliers de la Coalition Gaia. A cause de ces cristaux présents dans des armes, de nombreux contrebandiers se sont faits arrêtés, ainsi que de nombreux réseaux illégaux qui ont été démantelés.

- Il y a un moyen de le conserver sans qu'il émette ses ondes ?

- Le maintenir à une température de 50°. Il faut la faire monter doucement sinon le cristal est "mort", pour ainsi dire. Pour le détruire définitivement, tu peux les jeter dans le réacteur du vaisseau, c'est des plus radicaux.

- Entendu, je vais essayer de créer un détecteur basé là-dessus. Capitaine ?

- … Accordé, répond Harlock. Fouillez également les caisses que nous avons ramenées du cuirassé ainsi que celle-ci. On passe en mode téléportation dans cinq minutes, que ce soit fait avant.

- A vos ordres ! »

Tous les pirates se mettent au travail tandis que le capitaine se retire. Jiyuu s'apprête à les aider mais Yama l'interpelle avant.

« Va te reposer et aussi te débarbouiller, j'ai peur que le Docteur Zero n'ait une syncope en voyant ton visage ainsi.

- D'accord.

- Au fait… c'était du bon boulot. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, on aurait tous été tué. On t'en doit une. »

Yama lui sourit avant de rejoindre les autres pour fouiller les caisses. Jiyuu se retire, sentant un regard insistant avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle avance dans le corridor de métal, fixant à travers le hublot, la mer infinie d'étoiles. La peur de tuer est passée depuis un moment, cependant elle sent encore le gout amer dans sa bouche. C'était par nécessité qu'elle avait ôté la vie et elle devra recommencer.

Soudain, elle se plie en deux, portant une main à sa bouche. Elle retient un haut-le-cœur alors que sa vision se trouble. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle, elle s'effondre de tout son long, sombrant dans une inconscience inexpliquée…


	6. Chapitre06

**Chapitre VI**

Jiyuu a l'impression d'émerger d'un sommeil de plusieurs jours. Son regard se pose sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie alors qu'un miaulement retentit près d'elle. Veillant sur elle, Mii donne un coup de museau contre sa joue avant de passer dessus sa langue râpeuse. La jeune femme lève une main fébrile vers lui pour le caresser. Puis elle tente de se relever mais quelqu'un l'en empêche, posant doucement ses mains contre ses épaules.

« Reste allongée encore un peu.

-…Miimé ? »

La Nibelungen lui sourit doucement, cependant elle voit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux étranges. Elle lui obéit, non sans lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de percevoir plus loin des échanges. Elle reconnaît le timbre de voix du docteur Zero ainsi que celle d'Harlock avant que les deux hommes ne les rejoignent. Un oiseau noir se trouve perché sur l'épaule du capitaine, piaillant en battant des ailes. Miimé s'écarte pour laisser le docteur examiner Jiyuu.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- ça va mais…Puis la jeune femme se souvient à peu près de ce qui lui est arrivé, se redressant malgré les recommandations de Miimé. J'ai dû avoir un malaise, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Un malaise ? Si le cormoran et le capitaine ne t'avaient pas trouvé à temps, tu aurais été dans le coma ! Et je te rassure, tu n'as été inconsciente que deux heures »

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de Jiyuu tandis qu'elle se tourne vers Harlock. Ce dernier reste de marbre alors que le docteur Zero prend la tension de la jeune femme.

« Bon, se prononce le médecin. Soit franche, depuis combien de temps tu as des vertiges et des nausées ?

- Euh…Jiyuu est surprise avant de se reprendre. Il y a quelques jours, depuis que je suis montée à bord.

- Perte de l'équilibre et tremblements ?

- Oui… Docteur, où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Ce dernier soupire, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je crois que vous avez vu juste, capitaine. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de cas.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Se fâche Jiyuu. Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Du calme, murmure Miimé à ses côtés pour l'apaiser. Tu as le mal de l'espace. »

Jiyuu se sent déconcertée, elle cherche des réponses dans les regards d'Harlock et de Miimé mais ces derniers demeurent silencieux. Le docteur Zero cherche dans un placard différents flacons.

« Le mal de l'espace est semblable à un mal de mer. Les gens qui n'ont jamais voyagé peuvent y être confrontés, surtout les adultes. Si tu préfères, ton corps ne s'est pas encore adapté à l'environnant particulier qu'offre l'espace. Même si le vaisseau est soumis à une gravité artificielle, l'apesanteur et le vide nous entourent constamment.

- Mais… C'est passager ? Demande Jiyuu avec une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. Il me faut du temps pour m'habituer aux voyages dans l'espace.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répond le docteur en revenant avec une seringue et un flacon. Certaines personnes s'y habituent rapidement, pour d'autres il leur faut plus de temps… »

Le docteur semble hésiter tandis qu'il prépare une seringue. Son indécision de poursuivre ne plait pas à Jiyuu qui l'arrête alors qu'il s'apprête à lui faire une injection.

« Et ? Demande d'un ton sec la jeune femme.

- …Et dans certains cas très rares, ils ne s'y habituent jamais. Les symptômes seront toujours là, pouvant même empirer. Mais il existe des traitements préventifs, si je te fais une injection d'antihistaminique régulière, cela t'aidera.

- Et si cela ne marche pas ? »

La réponse silencieuse du docteur met mal à l'aise Jiyuu. Le médecin lui injecte le produit tandis que Miimé et Harlock échangent un regard avant que la Nibelungen hoche de la tête. Cette dernière prend Mii dans ses bras en s'approchant du docteur.

« Docteur, j'aimerais vous voir un instant.

- Bien sûr. Puis il se tourne vers Jiyuu. Reste encore une heure tranquille avant de regagner tes quartiers. »

Jiyuu ne répond rien alors que Miimé entraine le médecin et le chat hors de l'infirmerie, suivis du cormoran noir. Une fois la porte refermée, un silence règne dans la pièce. La jeune femme a la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard d'Harlock. Elle l'entend marcher vers elle, se plaçant sur l'un des côté du lit. Il demeure immobile les bras croisés face au hublot, fixant l'espace paré de sa robe étoilée.

« …Mon père, dit Jiyuu après un long temps de silence. Mugen avait ce même mal ?

- Il était originaire du système Vestol et n'a jamais quitté sa planète avant d'embarquer sur l'Arcadia. Il s'était acclimaté au vaisseau avec les années…

- Mais pas complétement.

- Votre mère n'a jamais quitté sa planète ?

- Non, elle est de Zeona… Et la matière noire en moi ?

- Miimé pense qu'il n'y a aucun impact, ni en bon ni en mauvais. »

Les doigts de Jiyuu se crispent contre les draps, ses mèches noires cachant son regard brillant de larmes. A peine est-elle à bord qu'elle a ce mal qui peut l'handicaper dans ses tâches. Elle se souvient de ses vertiges lors des deux abordages qui auraient pu lui couter la vie. Et si cela empirait ?

« Ne faites pas de ce mal votre fatalité. »

Jiyuu relève doucement la tête vers Harlock croisant son regard.

« Mais… Hésite cette dernière. Je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez votre décision de m'avoir sauvée…

- Cela ne changera rien, vous faites partie de mon équipage. Chaque membre à ses compétences et sa place ici. Vous avez la vôtre mais ne vous mettez pas la pression, ni la barre trop haute.

La jeune femme rebaisse la tête, se sentant désemparée. Une main rassurante se pose sur son épaule.

« Mugen était un très bon diplomate et un négociant hors-pair. Il nous a sortis de situations réclamant du doigté. Parfois, il se mettait en retrait quand la situation ne lui permettait pas de se battre.

- Qui est au courant pour moi ? Demandant Jiyuu en faisant face au capitaine.

- Nous trois seulement. Yama commence à avoir des doutes…

- Ne dites rien aux autres, s'il vous plait.

- Soit. Mais ne dépassez pas les limites de vos capacités. Vous n'avez rien à prouver. »

Jiyuu sait qu'il mentionne Kei et certains membres de l'équipage qui sont sceptiques à son sujet. Harlock reste un moment près d'elle avant de se retirer. Quelques minutes après, Miimé et le docteur Zero reviennent dans la pièce. Mii saute sur les genoux de Jiyuu, se frottant contre elle pour réclamer des caresses. La Nibelungen et le médecin la rassurent, jurant de ne rien dire aux autres.

Quelque part dans le système Wintoreal, une flotte de la Coalition Gaia est en orbite autour de Zeona. Dans l'un des vaisseaux amiraux, des éclats de voix émanent d'une pièce servant de salle de réunion. Le ton annonce des désaccords entre les différents acteurs présents. Plusieurs commandants de flotte sont assis autour d'une table en U face à un écran holographique. L'image d'un homme bien habillé, portant des lunettes ne semble pas prêter attention aux remarques désobligeantes qu'on lui fait. Il demeure assis face à ses interlocuteurs, les coudes posés sur la table, les mains croisées sous son menton. Un autre reste impassible parmi les commandants, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme sur l'écran. Hormis ses vêtements d'apparats marqués du signe de Gaia, il demeure calme derrière un monocle. L'un des protagonistes dont l'attitude montre son mécontentement, frappe des poings sur la table.

« Vous dépassez les bornes, Goshi ! Par votre faute, deux de nos navires ont péri face à l'Arcadia ! Et nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de les localiser ! Harlock était à votre merci sur Zeona et vous l'avez laissé s'échapper à cause de votre incompétence !

- Mon incompétence ? Répondit d'un ton glacial le dénommé Goshi sur l'écran holographique. N'avez-vous jamais pêché, Amiral Hideroni ? Lancer le filet alors que la proie sort à peine de l'eau n'est pas une bonne technique. Vos vaisseaux auraient dû attendre… Puis l'homme esquisse un petit sourire. Mais votre ardeur reflète votre impatience qui a conduit à ces échecs.

- Pardon ! L'amiral ne tient plus, frappant de nouveau du poing. Vous rejetez votre faute sur moi !

- Il suffit amiral ! S'exclame l'homme en apparat. Mon frère n'a pas tort, ferrer le poisson alors qu'il n'a pas mordu…

- Mais chancelier… »

Le chancelier lance un regard noir vers l'amiral qui abdique de suite et se rassoit.

« Je devrais aussi vous imputer de la perte d'un de mes unités élites Cyan, continue Goshi. Mais j'ai pu récolter de précieuses données… Et une preuve grâce à votre incompétence.

- Une preuve ? Demande Hideroni. Une preuve de quoi ?

- Messieurs, interpelle Goshi à toute l'assemblé. Harlock n'est pas venu sur Zeona par hasard. Nos plus anciennes archives font mention d'un ancien compagnon de ce pirate qui a vécu sur nos terres et qui a été abattu, voilà de cela cinq ans. Sa compagne a été également tuée mais des rumeurs courraient comme quoi il avait eu une descendance. Et qui que ce soit, il ou elle se trouve désormais à bord de l'Arcadia.

- Et en quoi cela concerne notre affaire ?

- …Tu souhaites intervenir personnellement mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Lance le Chancelier, devinant les pensées de Goshi. »

Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de reprendre un air glacial.

« Un décret de Zeona, qui a été ratifié par la Coalition, me donne le droit de traquer tout criminel de rang S ou X. Hors Harlock -ou connu sous le code de S00999- a foulé le sol de notre planète. Quant à l'enfant de Mugen –connu sous le code S00739-, il porte depuis sa naissance le matricule S/X 00737 mais nous n'avions jamais pu l'identifier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est en détention de codes confidentiels et de connaissances militaires et stratégiques qui peuvent nuire aussi bien à Zeona qu'à la Coalition Gaia.

- Vous ignorez de qui il s'agit et vous n'avez jamais pu mettre ni un nom, ni un visage sur cette personne ?! S'indigne l'amiral. Comment pouvez-vous traquer un fantôme alors que vous ne saviez même pas que ce Mugen avait eu un enfant ? »

Goshi ne répond pas à l'altercation de l'amiral. Il croise le regard du chancelier comme communiquant par l'esprit. L'homme en apparat soupire en esquissant un sourire.

« Très bien. Président Goshi, je vous laisse carte blanche pour mener à bien cette opération. Disposez des forces que je mets à votre disposition ainsi que de vos propres armes.

- Mais chancelier ! Interrompe Hideroni.

- Toutefois, continue le chancelier, ignorant l'amiral. J'y mets une condition. Nous tenons à récupérer Harlock et l'Arcadia vivants.

- Je suis au courant, mon frère, lance Goshi. J'ai entendu parler de cette matière noire. Sois sans crainte, je te ramènerai l'Arcadia dans un joli cercueil de glace. En revanche, je mets une condition à mon tour. Je te livre ce pirate et son équipage, mais la personne S/X 00737 doit répondre des crimes commis sur Zeona.

-…Soit. Son sort t'appartient. »

Goshi incline légèrement la tête avant de rompre la communication. Dans la salle de réunion, seul l'amiral Hideroni semble bouillir de colère devant la décision du chancelier.

« Votre excellence, je m'oppose à votre décision irréfléchie.

- Vous ne le pouvez Amiral… car je vous destitue de vos fonctions dès maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Comment osez-vous ?!

- La décision a déjà été prise avant cette réunion par notre Père à tous, je ne fais que transférer son ordre. Hideroni, je vous laisse vous retirer en prenant vos effets mais si vous me tenez tête encore une fois, je vous accuse de haute trahison et vous fait condamner sur le champ ! »

Le ton autoritaire du chancelier glace le sang de chaque personne présente, y compris celui de l'ex-amiral. Hideroni est obligé d'abdiquer et il se retire, baissant la tête pour masquer cette honteuse dégradation. Le chancelier donne de nouvelles instructions au reste de l'assemblée avant qu'ils ne se retirent tous. Restant seul dans la pièce, l'homme en apparat se lève, s'approchant du projecteur holographique. Il tape sur quelques touches et projette des images venant d'archives. Plusieurs visages apparaissent, dont celui d'Harlock. Il s'attarde sur lui avant de fixer le visage de Mugen et celui d'une femme. Leurs deux noms sont barrés d'un code en rouge, signifiant qu'ils sont morts.

« Un fantôme, murmure le chancelier. Les brumes du passé ont resurgi, mon frère… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.»

_**Extrait du journal de bord de Jiyuu**_

_Année 2977 – Lieu : M33, Galaxie du triangle _

« Plusieurs jours viennent de s'écouler depuis que je suis à bord de l'Arcadia. Je suis encore sous le choc d'apprendre que j'ai ce mal de l'espace… Mon père l'avait aussi. A présent, je me rends compte que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que ça. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie quand il était pirate de l'espace. Juste qu'il attendait qu'Harlock revienne le voir. J'ai du mal à cerner le capitaine, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'équipage. En ce moment, Kei me donne pleins d'ordres pour nettoyer le pont ou aider au rangement des caisses et de l'inventaire. Depuis le premier jour, cette femme s'est montrée antipathique. J'ai beau essayer de faire des efforts, rien n'y fait… »

« Harlock m'a dit que j'ai ma place ici mais il se trompe. Kei n'est pas la seule à avoir cette attitude, d'autres membres de l'Arcadia se montrent méfiants, comme s'ils craignaient que je sois une ennemie. Seuls Yattaran et Yama sont plus conciliants. Yattaran est fasciné par le Cristal Zeo et les connaissances que j'ai pu lui fournir là-dessus. Il est d'ailleurs doué… Très doué même ! En même pas deux jours, il a réussi à fabriquer le radar avec le cristal alors qu'il avait fallu un mois à mes parents pour le mettre au point. Quant à Yama, on s'entraine ensemble mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose sur mon état de santé. A ce sujet, le Docteur Zero dit qu'il est optimiste… Enfin, il essaye de le paraitre, je le vois dans son regard quand je viens le voir pour mes injections. »

« Seules trois personnes restent encore une énigme pour moi. Harlock, Miimé et… »

Un crescendo de bip s'élève, sortant Jiyuu de ses pensées. Elle fixe le pilier de l'ordinateur central qui s'illumine de tout part. Puis elle pose les yeux sur le plateau d'échecs devant elle, ses joues s'empourprent d'un coup.

« Pardon Tochirō ! Je n'avais pas vu que c'était à moi de jouer ! »

La jeune femme range la tablette de son journal de bord avant d'examiner le plateau de jeu. Sa main hésite un instant, tremblant même légèrement avant qu'elle n'avance un cavalier. De nouvelles couleurs de l'ordinateur clignotent accompagnées de bruits qui font hausser un sourcil à Jiyuu. Yattaran n'a pas encore mit au point un traducteur, ce qui rend difficile la communication. Cependant la jeune femme parvient à deviner ce que l'ordinateur cherche à faire passer comme émotion. Une main posée contre son cœur, elle ferme les yeux, cherchant ce lien qui l'unit à présent à ceux porteur de la matière noire.

« Vous êtes soucieux ? Par rapport à moi ?... Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. »

Des notes graves émanent de l'appareil ainsi que des lumières rouges. Jiyuu devine que Tochirō n'est pas facilement dupe. Il devait savoir pour son père concernant ce mal de l'espace. Elle soupire en baissant la tête.

« On ne guérit pas du jour au lendemain. Ça fait près de deux semaines que je suis à bord seulement. On m'a dit qu'il y a des cas où ce mal n'a pas disparu avant un mois voir six mois… ou même un an… ou jamais. »

Jiyuu garde les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier, jouant à son tour. L'ordinateur émet un nouveau concert de bruits et de lumières. La jeune femme soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Je pensais à mon père. En vingt _ans_, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de sa vie de pirate, j'ai l'impression que c'est un inconnu pour moi. Il luttait contre le gouvernement de Zeona et en même temps, mettait des bâtons dans les roues de la Coalition. J'ai essayé de reprendre son flambeau mais j'étais passeuse. Suis-je vraiment digne de suivre ses traces dans l'espace ? Ou bien ma vie aurait-elle dû s'achever cette nuit-là ? »

De pâles lumières bleus et vertes se diffusent accompagnées par des tintements, comme si Tochirō exprimait une tristesse profonde. L'esprit de Jiyuu est embrumé de pensées diverses, s'entrechoquant, ne lui permettant de ne plus voir clair dans tout ça. Soudain, les pions du plateau se mettent à bouger sans que la jeune femme n'ai fait quoi que ce soit. Ils s'alignent de manière à former quelque chose. Les yeux violacés de Jiyuu fixe l'échiquier alors qu'un fou se positionne en dernier. Les pions forment lettre par lettre les mots "not alone". La jeune femme se tourne vers le pilier de l'ordinateur.

« Je ne suis pas seule ? Elle esquisse un pâle sourire avant de reprendre une mine sombre. Je le sais mais… Certains parmi l'équipage ne me font pas confiance et le ne feront jamais. »

A nouveau, les pions bougent à vive allure, formant des lettres les unes après les autres. Jiyuu mime les lettres avec sa bouche avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la formation de la dernière lettre.

« …Harlock ? Je dois faire confiance à Harlock ? »

L'ordinateur émet un bruit comme approuvant ce qu'énonce Jiyuu. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, repensant à cette nuit où elle avait rencontré le pirate. Elle l'avait aidé sans arrière-pensée et il lui avait confiance. Elle se lève et s'approche du pilier, posant une main sur l'iris central rougeoyant.

« Merci Tochirō. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous… et sur lui. Je resterai forte et je me montrerai digne de mon père. »

Un sifflement d'approbation s'élève du pilier. Puis l'échiquier reprend sa forme initiale tandis que le roi noir avance. Une mélodie semblable à une victoire s'élève sous le regard dépité de Jiyuu.

« Enfin, sur le plan du jeu d'échecs, je ne suis pas au point. Vous m'avez encore battue. »


End file.
